Dangerous and Sweet
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Itachi x Oc. A girl, his rivial, despises Itachi and takes pleasure in driving him to the moon with her unthinkable actions. Will the village survive the rival mayhem? Mistake - Onii is big brother, Onee is big sister. Sorry for any mishaps this may cause
1. Chapter 1

On a particular evening it was a special day, the whole world was about to be opened up for a young protégé. With large doe onyx eyes, he follows his father towards loud music. The thud of feet, the bang of poppers, the unfamiliar cackles of laughing and shouting. Everyone smiling, bowing and giving him and his father warm congratulations. His mother by his pram shaking a rattle to keep him occupied, looking at all of the colours his eyes draw to other children.  
They all look so surprised to see him, amazed and astonished by his honey-milk smiles, heart fluttering giggles, and cotton eyes of joy. Giggling and teasing him by moving away when his tiny hands, smooth as satin and as fragile as porcelain, reach forward. His stubby and clumsy fingers trying, in vain, to grip onto one of their out-stretched fingers.

Women in sparkling and colourful kimonos cooing, men in glistening uniform mesmerised, to how handsome he would become. His mother trying to stop him chewing on anything he can reach, but managing to sook on her fringe pleasantly. The babies eyes widening to the shining silver biscuit in the sky, glistening raven eyes looking down from the pram. Right to a chair where a young girl sits.  
Eating with her mouth full in exotic food, unnoticed while everyone glides past, her random expressions turning to look at him. Shoving the food down her throat she gets up, coming closer to peer down at him. The young girl flinching for a moment when he pulls her fringe, tugging away he keeps a firm grip ending in strands of hair being yanked out. Twitching her eyebrow she storms off crying, the protégé looking at the strands with a confused expression. Ever since that day they had become mortal foes; arguing, bickering, and pissing each other off while competing.

Blistering ears prick to the early screeches of crows, and students on their way to school. Unnecessarily yelling like banshees at their mothers for one reason, or the other. Unearthing the mountains of heated blankets, a curled up figure groans. Clawing for the clothes on the floor, so that they could pull them up and under. The thick cover being thrown up as an afro of hair sticks up statically, closed and creased eyes squealing at the sudden bright light streaming through the window. Groaning and grunting, this sheepish thirteen-year-old stretches and yawns.  
Scratching her collarbone as she walks into a wall, the common accidents of a, not-so, morning person. Out of the sliding paper door and along the corridor, past the cat and to the left, ready for the worst of the mornings routines. Into the bathroom in a bleak and blurry atmosphere she goes, and out with a misty veil of steam she appears; bright onyx eyes, pristine clothes, calm breaths, and a fresh face. Cool and orderly, she strides to the stairs. This physique is however lost, begrudgingly, to the cat wrapping around her legs and tripping her down the stairs to the bottom.

"The beast, is up!" a loud, and obnoxious mother states. "You're going to be late for class, again" she pouts, watching her get up. Rubbing her arm and glaring at the cat that mews and strides off - looking rather pleased with its self. "Remember, today you will be getting promoted to ANBU captain! You've been looking forward to this for ages, haven't you?" sighing to her suddenly devouring the rice, green tea and Dango's like some sort of monstrosity from a story book.  
"Thank you for the meal, I'm going now!" bowing and bolting out the door quickly, skidding and sliding past everyone to get to the academy without a moments wait.

Counting the centre lines of the street, as she suddenly twists to go down an alleyway. Up onto a pillar and along the connected wires, using the ledge of a window to skipt he roofs. Walking on the same of cracks as she goes across a bridge, overlooking the familiar streams. Under a sign and past the grouping up students, spinning a few teachers and last of all, skidding under Itachi's legs making him flinch invisibly.  
Standing up with a cough, she glances round coolly before going up the isles. Sitting in the centre, right behind Itachi, a good row from just about every single obsessive girl in the class. All staring at him. Passing the usual dirty look to each other, her head shift away to the side. Her lip ajar as him and his friends take their seats.

"Itachi-kun! I heard you're going be the new ANBU captain" choking on air and spitting hair, she twists her head. Burning holes into the back of his malformed head, she slits her eyes slowly. No one paying attention to her, as Itachi glances to the board. Behind him was black, purple and blue flames. Ghosts screaming and wheezing angrily, snaking out to curl around his neck and wrists, not that anyone would notice.  
Her eyes had become half podgy crescent moons, as black consumes her forehead and cheek bones. Shoulders tensing, and nails dug into the desk marking them. Anyone sitting close by had shuffled, and jumped seats, away from her. Grinding her teeth, ghost's snake above her head.

~Itachi can't win…~ they whisper. ~No, he won't. He's younger, and useless!…~ ~He hasn't worked as hard as you, no…~ they hiss in unison, slowly her angered body becomes somewhat peaceful. She had done more missions than him, plenty more so he can't become captain. Laying her eyes on the devil, she leans onto her elbow. Closing her eyes as she takes deep breaths, everything becoming calm and angelic, well almost - it was hard when all the fan girls were constantly reminding her of His existence.

Seeing the teacher come in with the elder of the ANBU she perk's up, clasping her hands together as she leans forwards. Ready for her bouquet, crown and sash. A large mallet, and a stand to place Itachi's head on. Sighing dreamily to the thought of weasel bopping, she sparks to a cough while she watches patiently.  
"Today will be a short lesson, we are here to congratulate the new ANBU captain" eyes glimmer hopefully, as everyone readies to clap. "Itachi" a loud smash echos in only her own ears, everyone clapping and chanting for the protégé.  
~He, won~ the ghost's whisper, drooping over her shoulder in agony. Her mouth trembling softly, eyes shaking as he walks calmly with the group out the door. Everyone had left by the time she took to realty.

"Itachi's, the ANBU captain?" sighing she scrapes the table, she had a funny feeling this was going to happen. Hissing she shoots up, slamming the chair against the desk behind her. "This, is not, happening!" the ghosts screeching 'hale Mary' as she grabs the window latch and opens it, jumping out to land on the cold ground below. Storming down the street as people jump out of the way, smoke from her mouth and nose like a steam train. Up the forest path towards her house, as she begins to slow down, what was she going to tell her parents? Opening the door her mother smiles cheerily to the gloomy face, her father holding up a cup - this just made matters worse.

"Congratulations on making ANBU captain!" they cheer together but she glances down.  
"I didn't get the promotion, Itachi got it" gasping her mother comes over to cuddle her, batting her fathers hand to put away the drinks.  
"Oh, dear! Don't worry, there's always next year!" sighing she glances down then back up.  
"I suppose so…" there wouldn't be a 'next year', unless Itachi died but that was never going to happen. He was mere impossible to get rid of. "I'm going out, I may as well train. For next year" she smiles, placing her bag down. "Thanks, for supporting me. Mum, dad, Napkins" she glances down at the cat, it just stares back and blinks. Going out she glares, smoke rising from her nostrils again. So much for having at least one thing, Itachi couldn't have. Sitting down on a large toad stool, she grunts.

"What does that Whispy little brat have, that I don't?" she states as her inner demons appear, hissing and chanting around her head as usual.  
~**He can't hold a kunai to the power of your sharingan**~  
"How about power?" she enquires, watching them float by.  
~**Overrated**~ one hisses, the other bopping it out of the way. ~By a mile~  
"His reputation?" she questions, thinking to everyones loving faces, for that horrible weasel.  
~Overbearing, **Overblown**~ they hiss, wailing at creatures that seem to sense their presence, but cannot see them. ~No, his ability doesn't compare~ one hisses, rubbing against her cheeks affectionately, the female sighing softly.  
"But he still made ANBU captain" she groans, wafting them away causing them to spin awkwardly. ~~Who cares?~~ one yelps. ~~**Unimportant**~~ the other plight's with a hiss.

"The sure redeeming feature, from that little brat. Is that his father is the leader!" she snaps getting up, the spirits of her emotions following behind her. Moving backwards when she suddenly turns, to go the other way. Both watching her with a glare.  
~Everybody know that's just a temporary power, which is cured very quickly when he meets his fate. On a mission he cannot comprehend like you could!~ they state, perching on her shoulders. Thumping up and then back down, when she drops to the grass to laze quietly.  
"This is so unfair…I worked harder than him. He only got where he is, because everyone kisses his butt!" staring at the leaves, she shuts her eyes. At least it was quiet here, it was rarely peaceful because where ever little Bow-Weasel went - sheep were sure to follow.

Speaking of weasels and herding, there was a strange rumbling as she sits up to look round. Over hedges and past any available slot in the trees, that was strange. Laying back down it starts again, until a point where she could hear shouting. Raising her head the onyx eyes widen, to the weasel leaping over her. She could swear there was a smirk on his emotionless lips, as she turns her eyes down. Gasping and curling up as she gets tramped, by screaming girls and guys. Wheezing into the cracked earth, she watches everyone stomp past her and away. Thumping her head to the ground, she groans inwardly.

A few years prior to this she had finally struck nineteen-years of age, it hadn't been a very eventful couple of years. She had sunk low enough, as to finally congratulate Itachi. Not that his reply was any friendlier than a snort, and shove to get past her. Ignoring him and tending to keep away from the weasel unless needed, he was her boss - if she liked it or not. Perched up a tree in her official black ANBU suit, the tattoo on her shoulder and a netting vest-top. She lazes, much like a leopard, on a large branch.  
Over looking the gate to and from the village, people coming and going from their daily routine like little ants. Everything was abnormally quiet today, that was to be expecting when the beloved Uchiha was out on a mission. Now, and again, people would walk past muttering. Wondering when their 'dear' protégé was coming back. Hopefully not now, not ever, as far as she cared - it was nice not hearing swooning idiots every time she tried to go for a nap. Spitting out the cherry blossom branch, that had incontinently swayed in the wind to hit her in the mouth, she squints her eyes to something bulky heading up the road.

"Brilliant." jumping onto the top of the post, she double checks before ringing the bell by her head. People crowding to cheer for Itachi, as she flips backwards to hide back in her tree. Getting comfy it wasn't long before something, probably more annoying than the weasel, appeared - Sasuke. Throwing acorns and twigs until she finally turns over to look down, pouting back up she drops down to tower over him. "What, Duck." she hisses, glancing to the tuft at the back of his head.

"I'm not a duck head!" he pouts up at the white boar mask, she had a feeling Itachi chose it. (Everyone else had either cats or dogs). "I can't see my brother" twisting her head to look at the crowds, she sighs. "Please, Mikasuki-sama?" large black eyes starting to widen as she twitches his lip, moving her eyebrow she grunts. Grabbing him by the waist to hold up in the air, waving to his brother whom is slightly paranoid. His -little- brother had, had a shocking growth spurt. On seeing whom was holding him in the air he glares, rolling her eyes behind the mask she thinks about putting him down.  
Watching Itachi get plunged by frantic fans, Mikasuki decided it was best she held onto him until this passed. Carrying him along the road behind the crowds, her gloved hands release him when they get to the gates of the estate. His house was a lot bigger than hers, it did amuse her however that he still hadn't gotten taller than her, just yet. She always hoped he would stay short, but that wouldn't happen - like most things between them. She got a little, he got a lot more; she was just glad, unlike him, she bought her own house. She would call him a mothers boy, and no matter how he glared, it would be right.

An eighteen-year-old living at home in this day and age was just a little silly; especially for a head of ANBU like him. "Come on!" what irritated her more, was that duck head was always trying to make them sit together. Even attempting to get them to stand in the same breathing space, if he could. He probably sensed the friction, and took to the sadistic nature he grew up around, too make them hang about each other.  
"I would rather not, duck-butt" she muses, being grabbed by the hand. Struggling she sighs, so much for fighting against an eight-year-old.

"I'm not a duck butt!" he snaps running in the house, taking the chance she turns. Jolting back to line sight of Itachi, right behind her. "Nii-san!" the small child chants grabbing onto his leg, tilting her head 'pleasantly', she tries to escape.  
"Mikasuki!! We're having dinner, you're invited" grabbing onto her leg she groans, she didn't want to spend any time any where near his brother, or in their house for that fact.  
"I can't, I have a…tree that needs- inspecting" struggling she trips, ending with Sasuke sitting on the small of her back. Groaning she shifts about, as he sits triumphantly with a toothy grin.  
"But you have too, I heard you've been up that tree for days!" he chirps, grumbling she sits up knocking duck butt behind her. "All the kids said you've been waiting for something, for ages!" he plights as Mikasuki turns to look down on him, grunting and glancing at the tree, she could see it from here. Which added to the suspicion, that the weasel wanted to keep an eye on her. In every perspective, maybe it was why her mask was different. So that he could distinctly tell her apart from everyone else. "What are you waiting for?" he quizzically stares at the tree, the female tensing slightly. In truth, she wasn't sure what she was waiting for. Not that she wanted to tell either of them, it would be irritating if Itachi tried to ruin that for her as well.  
"Well, I had to wait and ring the bell when wea…Itachi. Came back" she had almost forsaken her tongue there, Itachi grunting as she laughs unnaturally. "And look, he's back. So I'm going now!" tripping over again Sasuke sits down, shingling from side to side too get comfy on the arch of her spine.

"You're really thin, Onii-sama" the small duck states fingering her ribcage, what did he expect from an ANBU? They had to be fast, thin and able to get to places unnaturally unlike most. She also did daily and nightly training, yoga, Taijutsu and karma-sutra; anything to make her thin and flexible. Mikasuki suspected the annoyance in his older brothers throat was the fact that, unlike him, she was bestowed 'sama' rather than san, or chan. No one called her 'chan', the degrading would surely end in punishment. The fact that Sasuke was calling her a sister, was also miffing for the protégé.  
For someone who spent the least time around any of them, he seemed to have better affections for. That was to be expected as well though, it was only once in a blue moon that anyone would sit, and talk about all of Itachi's faults, like she would. Play pranks on the Uchiha like her, and still find it funny three months later like Sasuke. To be a girl, who spends more time hating him. Than paying attention to anything moderately interesting, in the ducks elder brother.

Mikasuki somewhat suspected that if Itachi was to accept her, then Sasuke could make her an official sister. He would want her to be around his nii-san more, which would be annoying for him, which would actually mean they would play pranks together more. This would perfectly annoy Itachi to her satisfaction, the problem was; she couldn't stand being around him at all in the first place. The fan-girls knowing of her closeness would surely, also, be more clingy and irritating; which Itachi hates already. Sitting up quietly in her thoughts, the brothers blink. Itachi flinching to the immense evil coming from her body, while Sasuke just watches.

"You think?" she enquires feeling her ribcage, a very soft voice in her throat. Duck butt nodding, Itachi however was now suspicious. "I suppose I've been up that tree for too long, maybe I should eat something" she points out scruffing the small brothers hair gently. "Thanks Sasuke-sama" she chirps in a sweet fashion, on the inside the female was cackling like a hyena on helium. "I'd best go get something to eat" standing up from the toe squat, she glances at Sasuke holding her finger's, dragging her triumphantly inside the house.

Both kicking their sandals off, and disappearing into the little brothers bedroom. As she thought, the small child pulled out battle plans. The trained ANBU moderating and perfecting them, giving the little cadet orders to place certain objects in obvious places to remove suspicion. Sadly, over the years of hatred, she learnt her nemeses lists of likes and dislikes. Which meant she knew Itachi to the bone, (Maybe more than he himself knew). A dango on a plate on the table, an innocent bag of flour on the counter, bunny slippers (Itachi's) by the door.  
Thin invisible wire on the ceiling leading along each wall and not across the room, it would be too obvious to his eyes. As suspected his feet entered the rabbits, drawing the wire, and lifting the flour behind him quietly, so that it is now above his head. Spindly fingers picking up the perfect dango, setting off a hidden kunai in the top drawer in which slices the bag. And presto; one powder Itachi, all they had to do now was skin it, gut it, and stuff it, and put the weasel in the oven. Set at 50 degrees for 10 hours, just to make sure he wasn't coming back out in one piece. And then lastly mail him somewhere far, far, Far away. Holding Sasuke's lips they both snigger uncontrollably, this might actually play out to be very fun.

"Now for the shower trick" she smiles, fingers in the shape of an L while Sasuke blinks. "I set it up earlier, because I had free time" peeking her head out, she places her ear to the door. Hearing running water her eyes slit, hands reaching in to steal the clothes and towels. Handing them to Sasuke while she places a little surprise for the protégé, stilling to Itachi pausing but he goes back to washing letting her escape un-skaved. Smiling devious Sasuke tilts his head, he couldn't see any expression through the boar mask.  
"What did you do?" placing a finger to her mask, she presses him towards the kitchen. There is a screech from an unhappy weasel, making the smaller brother widen his eyes. In the world of Itachi, he had hoped for at least fifteen minutes alone. Anything to just have peace, and to watch all the flour seep down the drain in a spiralling fashion. It had dyed a green colour - which was strange, but he just shakes his head. Glancing to something scuffling, his eyebrow raises but he ignores it. Lathering in the shampoo and conditioner, sighing into the mint and sweet-pepper body wash.

With his head under the shower he reaches out for a towel, sliding along the bar until he grabs something. Rubbing his face as he steps out, sliding the towel down to look in the steamy mirror. The sight was more than he could handle, as he screams like a little girl. The tear away terror had dyed his hair purple, and his skin green. Screaming again while throwing his great grandfathers Used boxer's to the wall, (previously used to wipe his face). This was far worse than her prank of dipping the ends of his ponytail in paint, and lopping off one side of his fringe. It took him a long time to get that to grow back out, and level with the other side.  
Peering around he was about to go out, and kill her. But there was no towels, except the one that sat on the floor next to the bath for getting out. Grabbing it he puts it on, stilling to a red hot burning in his nether-regions. Pulling the towel away slowly he widens his eyes. Mikasuki had netted poison-ivy into the fabric, another scream echoing the house had put the Uchiha female to the floor, in fits of laughter.

Legs kicking about as she grips her stomach, Sasuke could only sit and smile with terrified eyes; he had no idea of what chaos the young ANBU had unleashed, on her captain. Itachi was most likely going to dispatch her to the mountains, to spy on goats for the rest of her life. If not remove her completely from the ANBU squad, getting up to the sound of the door opening she begins running. "Bye Sasuke-sama!" she yells, dodging a bath sandal. Flipping onto her hands, and to her feet from a few kunai. "Bite me Kermit!" she cackles to the fuming weasel, who bops his little brother over the head. Who was now in the position Mikasuki was just in, to the sight of his elder brother. The greatest prank in history, the female just wished she had her camera to take a few pictures. A shadow clone could do the trick, all she had to do was get them to flex. Then glare just like he was, since she now knew what Itachi looked like in that state.

Later that night she sat staring out onto the dark path, the tree covering her from sight while she waited. Eyes shutting and opening slowly in a bored manner. Spinning off and around the branch, she ends up sitting back up straight. As if she hadn't done it. Doing this several times, she drops down and growls. She hated having no one to talk to, she was never one for making friends, and Sasuke wasn't exactly someone she would ever be able to open up too. Turning to look at two other ANBU, she takes a notice from them.  
As expected Itachi had banned her from work for three weeks. She was to come see him for further punishment in the morning, putting it under her black waist coat she gets back into the tree. Awaking to the orange dawn, the boar mask rises to a sitting position. Forgetting she was in the tree, she steps out to get up. Only to hit the ground below, ungracefully on her face. Grunting and getting to her feet she sighs, ignoring the laughs and smirks people gave her as she went towards the station. Groggily entering and signing a paper before having a seat, head tilting and jolting back up to her name being called. Inside the room are scrolls, weapons, and other assortments of battle instruments. Kneeling like she would at the dinner table with nails dug into her trousers, the Uchiha female stares idly into space. Right up to a point that her head started to tilt. Dozing off her head drops down while her body amazingly stayed upright, waking up moments later to look at a bamboo mat.

"I think she's dead, Onii-sama!" a voice plights, her hand shooting up to grip who ever was trying to touch her mask. Sitting up again to her knees, she glances at Sasuke. The weak grip on Itachi's wrist being released in a fluent movement.  
"Now that you're awake" disdain in the Uchiha's voice as he takes a step back, Sasuke was little nervous while she just stays uninterested. "For punishment; you will clean out my office" Sasuke seemed upset, but the ANBU had no reaction.  
"Sasuke-sama didn't do anything" she states, Itachi looking at her while duck-butt glances at her, from no where a sharp prick takes his arm.

"N-no I didn't! it's not fair if you put me in here" he pouts, puffing up his chest to try look just a little bit macho. "I was in my room the entire time! Onii-sama offered to make sandwiches while I coloured in" folding his arms, his older brother seems unconvinced. "And when you started screaming, I had no idea what was going on" he pouts again, giving his elder brother 'the look'.  
"Do you have any proof?" he enquires with a suspicious glare, Mikasuki pulling out a picture from her shirt to show him. Sasuke seemed to be at awe to her amazing capabilities and fast thinking, pointing to Sasuke she motions her head.  
"There's also one in his pocket, he put it there while I was running away" she states, the boy blinking as he pulls out the picture in starry eyed awe. That was amazing, if he didn't say so himself, and it put Itachi's shifting sharingan to ease as he grunts.

"Fine, Sasuke is free to go" he mutters as the young boy cheers, running out the door to the freedom of no cleaning. The air going thick and icy once the sliding door shut, now all she had to do was wait for the real punishment the Uchiha had under his sleeve. "I want my office cleaned by this afternoon, failure to do so will result in harsher punishment" he monotones getting up to leave, after the door shuts she sighs. Standing up to look about, starting with the scrolls while she sets up them up into alphabetical order. By their effectiveness, and then by their speed and to-hit ratio.  
Sweeping up the rug and washing the grimy window. The female uncluttered the rats nest of a desk Itachi was using, as she went around it. Fixing his knife set and pots along the shelves, she flicks through a couple books. Choking on dust while sweltering under the mask. Taking it off she rubs her cheek gently, still bruised around the eye. A cut down her cheek trying to reform a scab. Putting the mask down, she blinks to something dropping out. Picking up a book, her eyebrow hitches.

"Itachi reads…smut?" finding more her mouth drops, out of all the things that guy could possibly read. So much for him having some kind of maturity. Picking them up Mikasuki throws them onto the desk, muttering and wiping surfaces. Dropping down with relief to the clean room. Wincing and running for her mask when the protégé enters, holding the first thing she can up there is an eerie silence. Pulling it away slightly she could feel her body losing all temperature, reaching for her mask she shoves it on upside down.  
Twisting it inconspicuously to put the smut down, sweat running along her forehead as she gasps. Jumping to the side and pointing to the desk, Itachi was still unsure of how to react. "Weasel! Shame on you, reading dirty magazines!" attempting to feign surprise as the Uchiha actually blushes slightly. Watching him hide them away, she hits her index fingers together. Twisting them, and looking at him. "Why don't you just get a friend?" his eyes widening as he spits and chokes on air, what sort of question was that!?  
"I could ask you the same question" he grumbles, Mikasuki opening her mouth to say something but shuts it again.  
"Well I've cleaned your pit, so I'm leaving" she grumbles, exiting the room faster than humanly possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later she was back up that blasted tree, refusing to move. Lazing on her stomach and staring out for a long time, the female Uchiha glancing to the sky. Dark and grey as a sudden wind picks up. Feeling the rain pattering off her skin as it becomes heavy, turning over she curses softly. There was no way she was letting a little rain move her, a clap of thunder arising along with a ray of shimmering white. Curling up further she grunts, closing her eyes to let the rain consume her mind. Each droplet like a tear running over Mikasuki's body, being sucked into her clothes.  
The wind blowing the tied up strands of her black hair about. Feeling something strange land upon her branch she shifts, listening closely but it seems transparent through the clattering of each leaf. Resting her head again and shutting her eyes, her body collapsing in on its self. Twitching when something heavy leans onto her mask, shifting her hand up she flinches.

The female wasn't expecting to touch someones hand, as fast as it was underneath her own gentle touch. It and the beholder had vanished. Gone in the flash of lightening to hide amongst the mysterious darkness, sitting up and looking around she curses herself. She had to be more alert, this wasn't the first time this had happened though. The last time she had been on her own room getting changed. And when she was asleep, someone was either standing or sitting by the corner watching. It scared her a lot, it was like she was being haunted by a horrible black apparition.  
Kami only knew what it wanted with her, why was it touching her or following her anyway? Now shuddering from the thought and not the fiery cold weather, Mikasuki nervously jumps from the tree to stand under a lamp light instead. Just encase it came from the tree to grab, and drag her away. The rain now pelting and drilling into the ground, as she leans into the post.

At least it was quiet and peaceful, that weasel faced male couldn't take her rain and freedom away. Not yet anyway, he hadn't thought up any devious plans, or rules to take that from her. By the crack of dawn, the raven haired woman had broken away from her spot. To get something to eat, staring at the Dangos and other snacks, she strains away again. It was best she didn't eat before training, she might get a cramp. But at the same time, she hadn't eaten in a few days. The offer to eat at Sasuke's had never happened, because she ran off before it could happen. Off in the distance she could see Itachi commanding a few ANBU, she would have been in that line listening to him spout crap, however he had her suspended.  
Just watching made her feel lonelier, than she already was. She hated not being able to go out on missions, without having to wait for him to come tell her. It didn't help that there were no other females in the ANBU squad, at all. There had always been a lot of tension, between her and Itachi. It wasn't that she wanted to kill him, it's just Mikasuki wanted him not to be alive, any more. Sighing she turns and goes towards the forest where her parents house would be, pulling a note from the door she reads it.

[Gone for a small trip, try not wreck the house] blinking she smiles softly. Her parents were always going on holidays, since they hadn't needed to take care of her in some time. Perhaps she could get some sleep here, just for a little while. Going in she shuts the sliding door, sighing happily. Curling up on the old matting of her bedroom, she stares to the ceiling. Holes dug into it from her throwing kunai up, when she was angry.

To her right on a wall was Itachi, the blistering glare on his face. Making him look like a cat, one that had been kicked in the balls. Turning over she stares at him, through his eyes were needles and a knife sliced his forehead. A beautiful sight, and it was life sized. She felt embarrassed the day she had bought the pictures. She had snuck in late before any fan-girl could get in, the other pictures were a worrying sight however. The naked Itachi edition for a lonely girl...scarred her. Worst of all was the fact the very same Uchiha, had been patrolling and thought she was a thieve.  
On walking in he had found her holding packets of the pictures, with a sinister grin. Standing right by the naked ones, which did not look good. He had been 16 at that time. This would be a very rare picture now, she had plenty stored away just in-case as well. Drifting from the world, she snooze's peacefully. Opening her eyes to find it had grown dark, sitting up she leaves the house. It was unusually isolated outside, standing out from the buildings Mikasuki looks at a screeching Sasuke.

"Onii-sama! Itachi is talking about you to the village! It's really mean, what he is saying" the small child plights, as she follows groggily behind. Entering the building, everyone stares forwards. Her parents to the back, having to listen to each word spewing from the weasel. Every other person seemed to be laughing or enjoying it, as if it were a comedy act. Itachi's lips moving to talk about something boring. On hearing her own name she clicks in, this was his plan of revenge - slander her name in front of the entire village.

"Except for one whom was dismissed, be that because she can't fight or because she can't do anything properly. And the fact that she is late to an important meeting, just adds to how bad she really is. I'm sure you are all glad, she didn't become captain" everyone laughing, and nodding as they lay back to listen. His father to the right, whom looks at the young boy who had run off mysteriously. Moving from the darkness of the room with wide eyes and a darkened mask ominously, no one notices her going towards the front unless she stands in front of them.

[Curse him!] an inner demon plights, [He doesn't deserve to live] the others chime to each vile word, hacking its way from his throat. Each one snapping the last straw of her nerves. Suddenly she belts out an enraged yell, that even makes Itachi jump. Everyones heads turning to the boar mask. Intoxicating purple and black flames coming of her body, that resemble her strange chakra colour.  
"I am sick, and tired, of you. You are a worthless, no good, brat!" she howls at him making everyone gasp, her chakra increasing that stabs any fan girl to the ground in close approximation. Gripping her trouser leg she snarls bitterly at him, "The only reason you got into the position you are in now, is because your father is powerful, rich and high up on his pedestal" she points at the man whom blinks, shuffling under the heated finger being pointed. "Between us, I have done more than you will ever comprehend. Where I am now was an unfair judgement, I should have made captain. But I guess this village can't accept that a woman, could be a much better fighter; than any dog faced man!" she snaps, the anger increasing as she stares at the paralyzed Itachi.

He could say nothing from the shock. "Now let me tell you, weasel boy. The only reason these people put up with you is because you are the all knowing-…" placing a sissys voice, she glints her eyes. "-…Itachi Uchiha, the worlds greatest Moron!" the expression on his face churning into a heated glare, everyone had been gasping and gocking the entire time. "Glare all you like big weasel, I'm not afraid of you. Unlike these idiots, I am not standing down to let you have your way. You are weak and, quite frantically, pathetic; if you think you can stand up in front of the village, and slander anothers name. Because your daddy and mummy gave you everything you ever wanted, from the day you were born. All you had to do was cry, and about 50 toys would rain from the sky. Did you actually work hard to get where you are? Or did you just cry for that too?" she enquires with a hand on her hip, so far the weasel had been clawing at his swords hilt.

"I would tell you to shove your head where your ass is...but you know what?" she smiles, and speaks in a cooing manner, "Your head is already shoved so, F-A-R up there. You can see day lights GLORY!" everyones eyes where widening and widening, she was off her nut, making fun of a higher up and especially her boss. Itachi had never, Ever, been shouted at like that before. No one could pluck up the courage to, the entire room is silent after her echoing voice disperses. The Uchiha paralyzed and twitching, he had no idea what to actually say or do at this point. "Conceder your self served, naked mole rat" she laughs with amusement turning away, disappearing out the door as Sasuke's food drops from his mouth.

Striding the village road, she laugh's with amusement. She hadn't had so much fun in so long. Mikasuki knew this would be the end of her career, if not her life for mocking the weasel. Sitting on the tree, she stares to the open road once again. Strangely Itachi hadn't come to talk to her, however no one would eye contact either. But that was to be expected, considering she had told their deepest secrets to him. Sitting on a stump as usual, she stares at the bark of a tree. Unsteady footsteps heading her way, as she looks to the duck headed idiot.  
"Nii-san is really angry, he's been in his room for days. Please go apologies to him, I told him you didn't mean what you said. He doesn't believe me!" staring at him through the mask she grumbles, perhaps she was a little harsh, 'pfft' nah!  
"Sorry duck-butt, I'm not apologising to that weasel" with arms crossed, she raises her head to smirk defiantly. Sasuke pouting, and coming closer to stand in front of her with doe eyes.  
"Please? I'm worried about him, he hasn't come out of his room in days" he jitters with his eyes getting bigger, staring at it she glares.  
"I'm not apologising to him, if anything he should say sorry to me!" she snaps twisting her head away, the small child growing more and more annoyed.

"You're acting like a five year old…" he mutters, seeming to be the adult in this conversation. "Just say sorry, you don't have to mean it…" he mumbles, looking up at her hopefully. "Please, Onii-sama!" he plights, widening the onyx eyes to stare her down. Groaning she gets up, for at least an hour she couldn't get rid of him. He wouldn't stop saying, 'please', until finally she snaps and yelled that she would apologies. Now standing at his door she groans, raising her knuckle to the wall to knock.  
Gulping back she knocks softly, Sasuke influencing her with a gesture to hit harder, or he'll never hear her. Sighing again she knocks louder, a disgruntled sound from inside. Pushing open the door, she looks inside. Blinking it was empty, the room was spotless and full of weapons. A greater difference from his little brothers messy pigsty, pouting she crosses her arms while standing in the middle of the room.

"Your brother made me come apologies…" looking to the side, and to the ground. The raven haired female glances about, it looked like he was going to be stubborn. "Weasel boy, I am sorry. Can I go now?!" she glares turning to leave, the door slides shut without being touched. "Well, that is the creepiest thing I have ever seen" Mikasuki grunts, trying to open it. There was no lock, so however it was stuck was another question. Turning around she finds there to be no windows, pausing her eyes slit. He must have put her under his Rinnegan. "Very funny, naked mole rat. Put the hapless woman under sharingan, and I came her to apologies" she pouts, shrugging. Raising her hand up, as if holding something in her palm.  
The walls around her collapsing, to show a vacant black abyss with a few rotting trees. "Why are you hiding? Don't tell me my comments have broken your fragile little heart, weasel?" snickering, she glances around. A few crows coming to land, and perch on a branch to watch her. Straying towards a pool of water, she stares at its reflection.

Seeing Itachi's and not her own her head tilts, kneeling to reach for the face a hand bursts out and grabs her wrist. Dragging her under into the dark and murky water, calmly she watches him let go and disappear. Suddenly sinking she turns onto her back, to watch the light fading above. Landing on the bottom, she attempts to move but she finds herself trapped, unable to lift her body to escape. Bubbles rising from her mask, as she struggles further. However she suddenly sighs, releasing any intension to move and just lay there.  
What Itachi wanted was her to be distressed, so she'd pay for the insolence. She wasn't going to give it to him, besides she was an ANBU - trained to suppress pain, anger, and any kind of emotion. Something the weasel probably couldn't do to an extent, his expressionless face was a façade. He could still get angry, the wrong monotone sent him into a fit of anguished angst.

Suddenly being thrown back onto land, she gets up slowly. It seemed he was testing what got her screaming, he did have, '48 hours', to do it. "It's pathetic, naked mole-rat. Why are you hiding from me?" the ravens lips churning with amusement, where, oh where, is weasel? "Come out, I came to apologies and it's rude of you not to at least face me for it" she crosses her arms, to glance about. Raising her eyebrow, and turning to look up at Itachi. "Short cake, get out of your fathers high heels" she states, pressing him down by the shoulder.  
Dropping under her the eye level, this didn't make the hindering glare on his pouting face any better. "Heh, shortage of Uchiha?" burning his soul was probably the funniest part of what they were doing, he always tried to make himself tower over. He hated being shorter than an enemy, let alone a girl. Placing hands on her hips, she smirks behind her boar mask.

"Alright naked mole-rat, I am sorry for what I have said…" her voice drawling off to her head turning about, staring at the darkness she was slightly curious to this. It may have sounded stupid or disrespectful, but she had never used her sharingan on anyone. She had never found a time to use it, and stood to strength alone. Mikasuki would much rather break her fist than go blind, what use was a blind ANBU. In the work of defence against the intruding ninja? "Since I have 48 hours…" twisting, she wanders off.  
Itachi staring at her now perplexed, she wasn't scared of anything was she? Let alone scared to the fact that the weasel controlled everything around her, he could collapse the floor, and make her fall forever if he really wanted to. Or drop an anvil on her head, kill her most cherished things or make her relive something she never wants to remember. That was a good idea actually, making her relive the same moment over and over - she wouldn't like that, not one bit - and so the torture begins.

["Today will be a short lesson, we are here to congratulate the new ANBU captain" eyes glimmer hopefully as everyone readies to clap. "Itachi" a loud smash echos in only her own ears, everyone clapping and chanting for the protégé] snapping to a halt, her head turns to look at the classroom suddenly around her. All eyes watching the classroom cheering as the weasel goes off to celebrate his winnings. Tension brewing in her soul as the scene repeats its self again, and again, and again. Her feet locked to the ground, so she can do nothing but watch. Lips locked so she can't even hurl any abuse at them or Itachi. Growing tiered of it he sits thinking, what else could he break her with?

[Mikasuki had been walking about at the time, passed shops and through crowds to go see someone. Poking her head out to listen into their conversations, she had only been fifteen at the time but had an interest in one of the guys in her class. Listening to him she swoons softly, the weasel had noticed her but had said nothing.  
"Who else could I date?" he enquires lazing back, he had been voted the second hottest in the village. What a fool she had been for falling for such a guy.  
"You haven't dated that girl, the one who always glares at Itachi…Agnes or what ever she was called" twitching her eyebrow her teeth clench with annoyance, why did no one ever remember her name? The weasel smirking behind his collar, this was a rare occasion before he stopped completely with age.

"Her? Oh please, who in their right mind likes Agnes…she's a complete freak who is more interested in hating Itachi, than dating someone…besides she's ugly, not to mention over weight" like an arrow through her soul her mouth drops, Mikasuki's eyes become white hollows of their former selves. Sure she was chubby but that didn't make her fat, glaring she finds herself trapped, and forcing herself to listen to what else he thought was wrong her. The guys had been saying something she was too busy to hear, his face furrow as he tilts his body back to think.

"Look, I just don't like her. For one - she's fat, like really, really fat. The size of a large hippo and even then, they look skinny compared to her. Two - she's ugly, horribly morbidly ugly. Her face could make mirrors cry never mind shatter, people feel physically sick just from one sideways glance at her" people where laughing and Itachi was sniggering, Mikasuki just staying quiet to listen to it all, not even an inch of a fight going through her veins anymore. "She's dull, drab and boring. Watching paint dry is more entertaining than listening to her hark on, about how much she hates Itachi. News flash nobody cares, she's stupid and nobody gives a crap about what she think. She needs to grow up and forget that a better ninja got the part. I mean don't even get me started on how much time, she must put into wasting her breath in talking"

How she thought of Itachi was her own feelings, how could they ever understand how it felt. To get a place she worked so hard for taken; especially by a pathetic Uchiha brat like him. "And to top it all of nicely, she is basically an emotional retard, all you get from her mouth is annoyingly happy or depressingly dull conversations - all about Itachi. Nothing else, nothing of interest and certainly nothing of use, to anybody" tilting her head to look at her toes from the peep-toe sandals, she looks back up from the corner of the alleyway.  
Was she that bad of a person to be around? "I don't know how Itachi, his class, or the school, can stand the sight or sound of her any longer. Maybe she should just do us a favour and never talk again" to top it all off, they knew she was standing listening. All turning to look right at her, as she looks at them. Like a lost lamb that just watched its mother getting torn to shreds by a horrible demon. "Well what are you waiting for? I told you to get lost you ugly, dull, fat assed freak. Run home and find a bag to wear over your head!" taking a step back she glances at Itachi, she didn't know why she even made eye contact with him. He wasn't going to save her now was he? As fast as she was there Mikasuki was gone, no one even batted an eyelash.]

The female Uchiha stood now silently watching, each and every word being repeated seeming louder than the first. Did the protégé even know how this was effecting her? A few words he could brush off was nothing for him, but to her; she couldn't take such words lightly. For a strong mouth and twitching mind, she was weak against others words - each one taken to the heart, each one effecting her to terrible, and even sometimes extremely dangerous, stunts. Satisfied with the objective Itachi releases Mikasuki, her standing body dropping down to knees heavily. Just sitting there her mask stares forwards, slowly getting up after he says something she slinks past the weasel. Ghosting past the smaller brother and the parents, all watching her walk down the path like some kind of cyber woman.

"…What did you do nii-san?" duck-butt enquires, peering at the Uchiha whom was smiling, the little brother now on edge. "…You never smile" when anyone else looks it is gone, the same snarky, expressionless face plastered on. It had been a good number of days since anyone had seen the girl, and a good week before anyone really took notice. The weasel didn't really care much but the moment Sasuke noticed, the world had to know by a distressed 'Nii-san!!'. "Nii-san! Nii-san, Onii-sama's not answering her door. And her parents haven't seen her either" he pouts, peering over a bumped up cover, the weasel had been trying to sleep. Peering out he growls, and grunts.

"Go, away" the raven haired Uchiha snaps, bundling the blankets back up around his head. Sasuke pulling at him with a plighting squeak.  
"But I'm worried about Onii-sama, she's not even up her tree. Or by the waterfall, lake, grass plain or deserted forest training!" he yelps, hoping for some kind of useful information. The brother just rolls over too snarl, finally giving up and and sitting up to glare at his brother. Duck-butt had become silent at this point, his eyes widening at the sun of a Japanese flag raising its sail above Itachi's head.  
No - not from honour, or anger, nor from pride - but because his head was a slab of shiny Bald glory. "Why is your head shiny?" his head tilting, the elder brother glaring questioningly and turning to scream into a mirror; what had happened to his hair?! As much as his parents tried to keep a straight face, they just couldn't look at their son. Not with the way he looked now, scowling like an old man and bald.

It didn't help that he had two slices, down either side of his cheeks. Washing his face with a cloth to try calm down, his throat cracks with horror. The blasted bitch had erased any traces of his eyebrows as well. Stilling he glances down, oh please she hadn't attacked him - There. Taking the courage he looks, twitching his eyebrow he stares downwards, luckily there was nothing. The minute his father came back with a wig, and his mother got some make up. He was going to go and kill her, he didn't care if it was in front of everyone when he strangled her.  
Storming the streets, he knocks on her door with a scowl. Sasuke peeping out from behind him as the ANBU grunts loudly. Knocking harder the door suddenly opens with a creak, on entering he finds the room completely absent of life. Dust collecting upon her bed sheets, as if no one had ever lived there from the beginning. Duck-butt running in to look around, both going to her house to look there.

Apparently she had been sleeping in her old bedroom, and was training up by the forbidden lake. Which was why Sasuke couldn't find her, he hadn't expected her to go to somewhere so dangerous. Storming up the steep cliffs, the weasel finally makes it to the top. Mikasuki standing aimlessly staring into space, the wind fluttering around them.  
"You!" the raven snaps, the Uchiha twisting her head in surprise. No ones was supposed to know about her location, her parents probably did it because they were worried. She had been acting strange lately, quiet and distant from reality. "I'm going to kill you for shaving me!" slowly blinking, Mikasuki stares at him blankly.  
"Onii-sama…are, you…okay?" duck-butt enquires, stepping closer but she moves backwards in reply.  
"I'm fine…what's Itachi talking about?" she dully enquires, the child pulling off his wig. Staring at it there is no laugh, not even a movement in her expression. "Oh…I saw a fan-girl running with a bag of black hair. She shared it out with her friends, if that helps…" shifting her head away, Mikasuki shuts her eyes for a moment. Tensing her face for a moment, her ebony void like eyes moving lifelessly. The elder brother on the other hand just snaps again, raising his voice in anger.

"No, you did this. Only you would come up with something like this!" he bellows, the female doesn't react however. Slowly he unhinges to examine the area, there used to be trees. The ground was now scorched black, cindering stumps cracking to nothing but dust close by.  
"I think shaving you bald, would be a grand endow" Mikasuki smiles gently, losing it to faze in and out of herself.  
"How long have you been training this time?" the raven haired child chirps, his eyes dazzled as Itachi glances down at him.  
"Dunno…" shifting her black hair she glances at them, not even attempting to act her usual cocky self. "I didn't shave you…so you can go hunt the other girls down. What would I want with your hair" rolling her eyes she straightens up, searching for something else in the surrounding plain.  
"I think you should get something to eat, you look sick" duck-butt pouts, running off to get something for her. Glancing to Itachi he stands staring, watching her every limp movement.

"You're stupid" the weasel plainly speaks, folding his arms after sorting out his wig. Mikasuki shrugging and leaning back, her entire body thumping to the ground heavily. Wincing she rubs her legs, veins hidden from sight pulsating from her skin. "You haven't even eaten anything, in almost a week have you? What do you feel you will accomplish?" stepping closer she doesn't bother to react, her entire body shuddering because of her muscles. Up until now she had been trying to hide her shaking body; clear signs that she was starting to fight, just to stay in control of her consciousness.

"The reason you never became captain, isn't because you are weak. Or a woman, or because you are a commoner" stepping towards her, the weasel states the facts coldly and to the point. "It's because the minute you don't get - what you want - you get frustrated, you're a spoilt brat. If someone got something, and you didn't, you'd have a fit. You're the kid who kicks the floor and punches the walls, when your parents don't give you that certain toy" glaring he stares down onto her, burning holes into the top of the raven's head. "You're pathetic, you 'train' all day and all night, you never stop, even when you are on the brink of collapse. You even end up starving yourself, because you just can't stop. Your killing yourself and are on the verge of a total physical breakdown, because you are exhausted. If you cannot even keep yourself alive, and in one piece. How can you be trusted with the job of organising the lives of others. Any person you would be in charge of, would end up dead because of your stupid psychotic methods... its sickening to even think about it vaguely" slowly she stands up, her head tilted down for a moment.

"I'll keep that in mind…" she plainly states, gliding past him. Flinching when he grabs her wrist, staring at his hand she questions the movement. Turning to trail his arm, she looks at him dully. It didn't even look like Mikasuki was there anymore, her body on autopilot while her mind drifted through space. Itachi coldly looks at her with his sharingan, her black orbs weakly reflecting their red glow from behind her mask. Twitching his eyebrow she flops forwards, resting her forehead on his chest drearily. "Stupid…naked mole rat" she whispers in her sleep, curling into him for warmth when he ends up carrying her back down the hill.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up on her sleeping mat, the raven haired girl groans. Glancing to her alarm clock she sighs, turning over to stare at the calendar. She'd been asleep for almost two days straight, listening to her stomach Mikasuki gets up. Going for a quick shower and then down the stairs for a snack, dodging the cat to jump down the steps. To her surprise there were things already made, sitting down she does a small thanks before chewing into it. How her mother always knew when she was going to wake up, the ANBU would never know.  
Wandering about the village she spots Sasuke and Itachi, ducking behind a wall she watches their heads bob past. Sighing with relief she makes sure they are gone, relaxing she walks down the street. Watching her reflexion quietly in the shop windows, a small laugh leaves her lips to the thought of a bald Itachi, shuffling through her pockets she pulls out a bag of hair. Placing it on the desk in the weasels room with a note, she drops down and fades into the trees quickly. Yawning she sits on her tree again, lazily swinging her legs.

"Onii-sama!" duck butt plights, sounding rather distressed. Looking down he pouts, waving his arms about while trying to grab her feet. He was a good 5 meters from her, how he thought he'd be able to jump for her was beyond the Uchiha. Dropping down she stands looking at him, the raven looked like he was about to cry with frustration. "I have a letter for you" handing it to her he runs away, raising her eyebrow he runs off. Opening it cautiously she shifts her head away, expecting an explosion of some kind. Flipping open the white paper her eyebrow raises.  
"Itachi's got a girlfriend?" she whispers to herself, apparently his parents had gotten them set up. Were they in their right minds? Blushing she smiles, oh how all those girly things sounded like so much fun. Skipping off she pauses, who was Itachi dating anyway? Without having to go far she could hear a fuss, the weasel standing with girls swarming him. Now she knew why they'd chosen her, at least if she did anything; it wouldn't involve raping, kidnapping or killing Itachi. (Well the last one, perhaps might just happen). A few hours before this Mikasuki was having a peaceful morning, well she was until Sasuke waddled towards her quacking loudly.

"Onii-sama!" Sasuke looked happy to see her, his little body thundering away from his big brother and a slim curvy woman. Mikasuki had never seen her before, that must have been the new girlfriend.  
~She's so beautiful~ her inner demons gasp, cupping their cheeks in awe. ~What shimmering skin~ they gock, floating towards her. Not that this mysterious woman would ever notice them, spinning about and caressing her perky-pink cheeks and luscious blonde hair. Momentarily Sasuke had been talking at 100 miles an hour, but she hadn't been listening.  
"Onii-sama?…" duck-butt pouts, pulling at her trouser leg for attention. Clicking back in she looks down at him, tilting her head curiously to why he wasn't staring like every other person. "C'mon!" he chants, pulling her hand along to trail her towards the house. As usual she sat on Sasuke's huge bed, watching him quietly scuff his feet. "I'm not happy with Nii-san dating someone" he pouts, clambering up to lie his head on her lap.  
"She's very pretty…" she sighs, for once her mask was off and on the mattress. Letting her long fringe flow from the tied up restraints of her headband, with her hair out of its pony tail she looked more female than ever. Gently she strokes his head, murmuring 'Duck-butt' under her breath.

"She is not, I don't like her" Sasuke yelps, getting up to sit on her thigh in a mopping fashion. Both of them getting up to wander the corridor, the small child crossing his arms. Staring up at her with his large doe eyes.  
"Why?" she enquires, watching the small raven look up at her with his eyes sparkling.  
"Because she isn't you!" he snaps, almost echoing it through the entire house. Gushing in shock she stares at him, placing fingertips to her lips. Sasuke stepping back when her eyes begin to sparkle, he knew this look and he didn't like it. The family shaking when a loud, 'Kawaii Duck-butt!', is squealed through the entire house.  
"W-what was that?" the blonde asks, twisting her head right and left in shock while the others sip tea patiently. Poking their heads out Sasuke was momentarily in the air, being caught in a girls arms and shaken about like a silly string.  
"You're so cute, so-so-so-so-so-so, cute!" the raven squeaks, Sasuke's expression going blue from the lack of air as his soul drifts from his mouth.

"Onii…sama, I can't…breath" shoving her face into the back of his head, she shakes her face from side to side to nuzzle the tufts. She wasn't even listening to him, eventually Mikasuki puts him down - the young child spinning and falling over dizzily. She was a vicious woman, even when overwhelmed with happiness. "Onii-sama? You didn't tell me you had a sister" the blonde states, in some kind of awe as the group sweat softly.  
"S-she's not related to us…Sasuke just has an attachment to her" their mother laughs awkwardly, watching the ANBU kneel and prod the dying child.  
"She's a pest" the weasel mutters, glaring at her but she only ignores him. Handing over a finished scroll to the squad captain, she bows - leaving after putting the paralyzed boy to bed.  
~How dare he!~ her demons snarl, pulling at her to go back and kill him. The softer demons trying to push them back, they would not mess up her chances to show Itachi she could grow up, and act her age. Now she could relax, drifting through the streets there was a commotion.

"You, have you seen Sasuke?" the blonde from before was panicked and in distress. "I was supposed to be watching him, and when I looked away he was gone" pausing she peers around, spotting the boy trying to hide behind a box. Pointing she runs over, telling him off as Sasuke glares at Mikasuki for being a traitor. Why didn't Sasuke like her? She was nice, pretty, smart and rich. In fact the blonde was perfect, Itachi was rather lucky in that respect, to get a princess like woman. Now she was utterly confused, because the weasel didn't look happy either. Holding up a bow she grunts, it still wasn't the right colour.  
"Okay…so you don't suit…blue, yellow, green, pink, lime, orange, brown…red takes away from your sharingan. And too much black will make you look like you're going to someones funeral" Mikasuki complains, crossing her arms in frustration.  
"Then I wont wear a tux" he snaps, glaring at her as she sighs.  
"You have to, it's a formal event. It's your first date with her…Bakka…" shaking her head, the Uchiha female glances around. She had already taken pictures of him as a geisha, and in multiple stupid outfits without him knowing about it. She even put make up on him, not that it helped find him something that suited his features. "Look, if you don't like the suit. I'll get something a little bigger" she states, rubbing her eyes sheepishly. Her legs were aching from standing for so long.

"It's not the suit" he groans, running fingers through his fringe in frustration.  
"What…You don't like your girlfriend either? For goodness sake. If you don't like her, don't date her" she plights, raising her arms to the roof and rolling her eyes back.  
"That's not the problem!" he yells loudly, the echo from the small room making her wince. Storming from the room he slams the doors against the wall, just to emphasise his frustration.  
"What is everyone's problem…" she groans, dropping down onto the high raised step. Rubbing her temple she curls closer into the raises podium, circling fingers on her head to try soothe her thoughts. Someone had been watching from the door, examining the ravens weak sighs of vented grief.  
"Onii…sama?" looking up she scans Sasuke, sliding her hands down she watches him coming closer. Mikasuki trying her best to smile gently at him, her hair was a mess which was a clear sign of how stressing the job was.

"What's wrong Duck-butt?" rubbing his head the raven blinks at him cuddling into her, a saddened stare on his face. Slitting her eyes she strokes his hair, there was something strange about this. Wrapping her arms around him, Mikasuki gives him a gentle squeeze. "This day is just getting more stressing…and I still haven't chosen a birthday present, for Itachi" she sighs, sniffing Sasuke's hair softly. "Hmm…you stole Itachi's strawberry and lime shampoo huh? Can't blame you, it smells so good~" she coos, Sasuke twitching his eyebrow and tensing. "What do you think he'd want?…I mean, he has just about everything already…" she pouts, staring off into the distance. Duck-butt on the other hand said nothing, cuddling further into her silently. "...Maybe I'll shave off his eyebrows, and give them back to him in a bag" she muses weakly, watching Sasuke glare up at her. "What?" she softly smiles, stroking the back of his head and intertwining the hair with her fingers. "I could get him…hhh...I wish he didn't have that dress code. I had the perfect tux for him…something that brightens his sharingan; but doesn't take way from his hair, and pale-olive skin" she mumbles jealously, pondering what products he must use to get that kind of way.

"White coat and pants, his hair trimmed and tied up. Ahhh~ it would be perfect" she coos, hugging Sasuke a little tighter. "Hey, I know what would cheer you up" Mikasuki states, pulling out a lollypop. Unwrapping it she puts it in his mouth, for a moment he gives a detesting and panicked expression. But soon enough he settles down, leaning into her to sook on the sweet.  
Sitting nuzzled into him for a little longer something surprises her, from the door way Sasuke had ran in. The child skidding to a halt to stare at his double, and then to a rather confused woman. Watching as Duck-butt runs over, grabbing and pulling his double away from her. Watching him slide across the ground she shifts back, Sasuke now on her lap and glaring. His arms wrapped around her torso in a protective manner.  
"Onii-sama is, Mine!" he states in his adorably childish tone, the raven females eyes slitting and a cat like smile churning up her face.

"I thought there was something weird going on…" she purrs, targeting the clone whom runs for it in panic. "Who was that…" rubbing her head she glances at the real Sasuke, his arms wrapped around her tightly. Clearly stating 'mine', even when no one was around to steal her. Later on Mikasuki sat upon her branch, she had still been trying to think of a present. Rubbing her head, she groans into the problem. Hopping down the street and over a wall, Itachi had momentarily been fussing over his girlfriend. She had stolen his mask to wear; his expression was trying to be nice, but the raven could tell he wasn't pleased.

"Here, I found a good colour" the raven blurts in, watching them pause in the playful squabble.  
"I've never seen you without that mask…" the girl points out. "Oh, by the way I don't like the dress. It has too many frills, but here try get something like this" taking it the ANBU scans it over, but this dress wasn't formal or traditional.  
"I don't know…it doesn't really match the formal kimono" the chosen dress didn't even have frills in the first place, what was she talking about? Itachi snatching away the paper and tugging his girlfriend away, tilting her head she watches them suspiciously, her inner demon whispering softly.  
~There's something not right here~ it hisses.

Walking back to the old ceremonial area on the outskirts of town, Mikasuki stares at the altar and chairs. Birds twittering in the background, she had chosen to come here because it was desolate of life and peaceful almost all of the time. It over looked a stream, and had natural rose bushes forming the aisle. Red like a sharingan the leaves were a dark green, almost black from far away. Her entire family had been married in this spot, a rock placed for every marriage that took place on the stone slab. In the evening a few fireflies would appear, they would be the distant lights for the wedding. There was even a crescent moon shaped space cut into the plants, for the different bands to play in.

"So beautiful…" she sighs, running her hands along the black stone. Her name carved upon the very bottom, it was her and the families signature and proof of existence. Using a Jutsu the area is covered over by a hedge of thorns and trees, coming back towards the village she finds everyone getting ready. It looked like someone was getting married, lucky them. Trotting about casually a scroll is thrust into her hands, Itachi glaring at her sternly to complete the mission. "But I'm not an ANBU anymore, you fired me" she states, crossing her arms sceptically.  
"Just do it, I'm considering giving you back your job. If you can keep up this behaviour…you've been surprisingly mature" praise? For once the weasel was being nice to her, now everything was getting weird.

"O-okay…" going back to the house she changes, wearing her usual ANBU outfit. Outside of town Mikasuki wanders down the dusty track, jumping over rocks and kicking up the dirt. "This is too slow…" she mumbles, pulling off her mask and holding it out. Making a hand sign, the mask starts to squirm, suddenly bursting and lifting the raven up. A war-boar standing before her, a mighty white set of armour plates along its snout. Leather along its back, the Uchiha riding bare back with reigns. Wrapped to the tusks that have metal spikes on the tips, and spikes on its hooves.  
More panels along its bristled tail, making an impressive sound, Mikasuki grips the red reins tightly. "Hey Borden-san, just take it slowly. Just thought it would be nice to let you out, so you can stretch your legs" she pats its head, the ears thumping against her hand as the hulking muscle starts to move. No one had ever seen her summoning partner, some people had snakes while some had dogs. Yeah well she had a boar, and he was the best thing she'd ever seen. It had to be better than a slug, or a toad, sure they could fight. But they couldn't hit and defend at the same time, Borden could do some severe damage when given the chance in battle. "How are the others?" she enquires, leaning over to lay on the armour. Her body shifting from side to side, in sequence with his movement.

"Fine, I have had a litter however. I haven't had any rest with them" widening her eyes she moves, her arms dangling off either side so she leans onto her chest.  
"Piglets? I want to see them when their a little older, they sound adorable" she smiles in awe, the boar grunting and slapping its tail about.  
"They look cute, but at least you can give them back. I have to put up with them all of the time" laughing softly Mikasuki rests her temple down, watching the moving trees aimlessly.  
"I'm going to have to buy you new armour soon, you're getting bigger every time I see you" she laughs, this boar was actually her Lord-boars 4th eldest son. She wouldn't be surprised if the piglets ended up being trained by her; she had a way with kids, human and animal. After handing in the scroll she sighs, what was the point in that and why did it have to be so far away.

Watching the area again the Uchiha perks up, at least she had completed it early. Surrounding her was many different plants, the great trees that were thick casting a dark tunnel around her. Borden snorting every so often, both giving small gestures to any boar that they spot. It was funny how she always attracted them, perhaps they sensed her abilities to understand them. She could remember the first day she ended up protecting Itachi from one, him and his friends were rather stupid back then.

[Flash back - they are around 8 and 9 years old]

The Uchiha boys had decided to go into the forbidden forest, despite being warned that it wasn't a good place to be. Climbing up the steep path they pant, pursuing the top where only strong men dared to venture. Gradually climbing up they regroup at the top, the weasel grinning at his win. Walking about the forest they find it getting darker, some gulping nervously.  
"Itachi-sama…I think this is a bad idea. I heard this is a dangerous place…what if we get attacked" one stutters from the back, everyone just nudging him to grow some balls. Walking for some time they come across a small orange animal, with white stripes down its sides. Turning it looks at them, making a shrill sound and coming over.

"W-what is that thing?" they mutter, the strange beast making another odd sound.  
"I think…it's a pig" Itachi states, kneeling to touch it. Everyone freezing when there is a horrible sound, a shadow looking over them. All turning to look up they scream in unisons, running away and shoving each other to get back to the village. The beast following them as they carry the orange creature, they didn't want what ever that thing was to hurt it. Thundering off down the hill they run into the open field where the others play, they had snuck away from class at the time.

"Itachi-kun is back!" he hears them chanting, groaning he holds the pig that is now struggling about. "Eww, what is that?" they gasp and gock, surrounding it as the creature starts to panic even more. Eventually it squirms and kicks the Uchiha in the chest, dropping to the ground and running. Squealing in distress towards someone else, sitting on the grass reading quietly. Just in time the group grab it back, glaring at the girl who looks up at them innocently.

"What do you think of our new pet?" the boys plight, the girl looking up in confusion. Blinking she stands up, leaning closer towards Itachi.  
"Are you okay?" this seems to take them back, the raven haired girl tilting her head slightly.  
"Since when did you care?" the weasel snaps, a pause coming over her as the baby boar screeches and struggles.  
"Because I heard screaming, I thought something bad had happened…I was worried" Itachi is taken back, a blush coming up his cheeks. Cherry blossom blowing about as she touches the pigs head, a smile coming up as she strokes its head.  
"Back off, Itachi-kun is ours!" the girls hiss like snakes, the raven stops smiling and lets go of the piglet. The struggling starts and stops depending if she touches it, or stands away from it. Sniggering she does a fast touch, the pig stopping and squirming about in time. Finally she takes the pig off of him, pouting slightly and stroking its back.

"You can have him, I was talking to the piglet" she coos scratching its ear, the blush and warm moment fading to black. Itachi could feel his forehead growing a cold purple, why did he not see that coming? "Poor thing…I better take you back. Before your mum gets angry" about to take off the boys grab the piglet back, glaring angrily and turning away.  
"No, he is ours now. We'll take care of him" they all glare at her, the young girl grunts.  
"I think you should put him back, before his mother finds him missing" the raven points out, the boys glaring at her while the pig squeals helplessly.  
"Yeah well we think you should shut up, Mika-puke!" now everyone on the field was against her, it always turned out this way. She was the black sheep of the entire village, it didn't seem like any of the Uchiha could help but shun her.

"Fine, but I've warned you. The mother boar probably wont hesitate to kill you, and if it does I will dance the 'cha-cha-cha' on your grave, Itachi-bakka" she mutters, sitting back down to read over a scroll. Ignoring a rock hitting the side of her head, personally thrown by the weasel. Even though she knew the pain the piglet was pining to her, she attempts to be deaf to it. By the end of the day the boys had grown bored of the pig, tying it to a post to watch it run in circles until their parents would come.  
Mikasuki standing staring into space, her mum had probably got distracted again by the shops. Dropping down to huff she reads from another scroll, rubbing the stitches on her forehead with a sigh. If it didn't scar she could be surprised, hearing screaming she doesn't look up. The boys charging past with the girls, the piglet thrown at her roughly.  
"Take it, take it!" they scream, crying for any warriors close by to save them.

Staring down at the piglet she pouts, they had really tiered the poor thing out. Hearing something as she stands up the raven turns, watching a black beast thundering towards her. Its weight scrapping gaping holes into the dirt, coming to a halt right at her face. This great big boar was almost twice the size of a land-rover and stood way above her, this was what they called a 'Forest god'. They had provoked the -wrong- mother, snorting her hair is blown right back. The piglet huddled into her wearily, Mikasuki's expression however stays plain.  
Her black orbs scanning the beast in awe, the black and grey creature was old. One of her tusks snapped and the other cracked, its ebony eyes darker than the night itself. Opening its mouth a breath consumes her, the putrid smell of rotting food plaguing her senses and almost knocking her out. The sheer heat it gave off creating a thin sheet of sweat on her face, shoulders and arms. Flicking its ears a screech leaves her mouth, her eyes shutting tight to try die down the sound. Still she doesn't move, her foot taking a step back to gain some kind of distance.

"Forgive my villages ignorance" she finally states, holding up the piglet that seemed happy now. The pig snorting angrily at her, slowly she places the piglet down. The black boar sniffing it and then raising its great head back up, the fang like teeth dirty and rotting from time. Around its eyes she could see warts starting to spread, scars from past battles coating her body. Bowing her head she shuts her eyes. "They should never have taken your piglet" she states, standing up straight to look at the snout. Mikasuki glaring at the boars hulking mass, sighing she tilts her head slightly. "If there is anything I can do to make it up to you" hearing another snort she looks up, right into its eyes and making a contemplated expression.  
Suddenly raising her hand up, slowly inching her fingers closer towards its face. Touching the bristled fur her hand moves back, eventually her entire hand stroking its face. The barbed fur pricking her hand, in awe she steps around the boar. She had to be at least eight-foot tall, if not a little smaller. Examining the black fur she runs her hand along it, her eyes dazzled by this boar.

"Whoa…" she smiles, the piglet following by her side. It surely took her 5 meter's of walking, just to get to the tail. Only an idiot would attempt to go near something this big, or someone who had a lot of guts. Or perhaps she was just small, her hands were still podgy and her legs short. So she might have been over exaggerating but none the less, she did not want to get on the bad side of this mother. Circling back to the front she touches the tusks, running her hand over its grey and sharp, and yet smooth, surface. "I've only ever read about boars in books" she sighs, her eyes going a little watery in awe.  
Even the piglet was adorable, blushing she kneels to hold the baby again. This was probably going to be a one time thing, if they met again the mother would most likely be a lot more condescending. Standing still the beast breaths, her clothes shaking in the rapid currents going towards and away from her. The older students had their heads stuck out windows, teachers staring while some drop their books when they finally look out side.

Actually opening their mouths when she stands there calmly, not even quivering at the monster. If it really wanted to it could probably bite her head off, if not eat her without even needing to chew. Slowly she raises both hands, disappearing behind the creature for a moment. The younger students had all come up to the top floor to stare out, gulping they watch the boar lay down. Mikasuki getting onto its back, a grin on her face as she wobbles slightly. Her head swinging about when it stands up, she was so high off the ground. Gripping its bristled back the boar trots when she taps gently, her expression either contorting to stay balanced or smiling in enjoyment.

"Hi mum!" she chirps, waving at her mother whom was holding a brand new broom. Her mouth dropping and eyes widening, in a panic the woman flails about. "Look, look! I'm even cooler than Captain Hookah, from that ninja show!" she chants, trotting about the field again. Her mother twitching her eyebrow, Mikasuki's father rubbing his face. Their daughter was above impossible to predict; next she'd be riding a dragon, or marrying a handsome prince. Pausing she glances up at the weasel, staring back with shock on his face. "Told you so!" she grins smuggly, making him glare with annoyance.  
With a pout she slides off the forest god, trying to find her feet when she gets onto the ground. "Sayonara, Kami-sama!" she waves, watching it thunder off back into the forest. Grinning from ear to ear she trots past her silent parents, they weren't sure how to actually punish her. But the school knew a good way to do it, and the boys for going into the forest. They had to clean every classroom and fix the grass, the only one who didn't seem bothered was Mikasuki however. Spending most of her time sighing and smiling about the ride, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

[End flash back]

That was probably the first time she had managed get Itachi in trouble, without the village kissing his royal hind.


	4. Chapter 4

Opening her eyes she yawns, apparently she had fallen asleep. "You were talking in your sleep…" the boar states, entering through the trees slowly and stopping. The moonlight basking her in its kiss as she drops down, the boar disappearing when she tilts her head with respect and thanks. Heading into the village everything was silent, a light on at the main meeting hall. Sneaking along she pokes her head out from the wall, snooping about to see everyone dancing. Blinking softly she watches, it was defiantly a wedding.  
The calm expression changing to glance at another couple, in the midst of them was the bride and groom. Itachi and Ciara spinning about with smiles, loosening the tiered expression she sighs. At least they were enjoying themselves, she wasn't surprised the wedding couple had asked for her to be distracted. She would probably get in the way, or cause some kind of trouble. This was to be expected, all of her orders were always a distraction. So that she couldn't mess up the weasels business moments (or anyones to that matter, they must have been paying him to do it), looking down she stills. Sasuke was looking right at her boar mask, shifting from the window she winces. Hoping that duck-butt hadn't actually seen her, fat chance as the empty street she was going down is filled with Sasuke's yelling.

"Onii-sama! Come back" he plights, pausing she looks down at him with her mask tilting in the moonlight. "Where did you go?" he enquires, pulling at her hand energetically, they must have given him something sugary.  
"A mission, I just got back…you should get back to the wedding. Before your parents panic…" she states, rubbing his head but the raven follows her still.  
"I'm sorry…" Sasuke suddenly blurts out, Mikasuki pausing and glancing down at him.  
"Why are you apologizing?" the raven asks, watching his eyes watering up. For a boy he sure did cry at just about everything, his innocent eyes peering up in confusion.  
"That was just…too cruel" Sasuke had started to cry harder, wiping the tears from his eyes with his sleeves.

"You work so hard for everyone, but the village goes and treats you nastily!" duck-butt states, snivelling and crying at the same time. Turning completely, she watches him trying to cover up the sobbing. "They are so insensitive…this is the first time I've ever wanted to punch them all!" that was probably a lie, Sasuke always tried to hit everyone for something. Pouting she kneels, stroking his head softly. His doe eyes becoming confused when, from behind the mask, there is a miss-placed breath that sounds amused.  
"What a dirty way to cry" Mikasuki mutters, stroking his cheek and watching his face contort with frustration.  
"I'm crying because of you!" his stiffened voice snaps, the Uchiha ANBU just shakes her head. Sasuke really couldn't stop crying when he started, like a water feature he could probably flood a garden.  
"Duck-butt…you're so cute…" she coos, the sheer sentence makes him stop crying with fear. As much as he liked cuddles, her death squeezes were things he couldn't withstand.

"You stopped." the female chuckles, rubbing his hair and forcing his head onto his shoulders.  
"You can cry, if you want to" Sasuke mumbles, possibly trying to ease how embarrassed he felt.  
"Bakka, little brats like you shouldn't be patronizing me" she mumbles, pulling his cheeks and nipping them playfully. Giving him a noogie, while she tries to cheer him up. "I'll tell you something, I've never cried in front of anybody for years. I promised I would stay strong, through everything" growing silent for a second, Sasuke mopes a little while rubbing his cheeks from getting them squeezed. "Every time I felt those warm drops on my cheeks, I just felt worse. Because great ninja shouldn't let anything strike them down, being strong is a key sign of a great ninja" her finger and thumb shaped as an L, her index finger-print prodding the end of his little nose.

"But emotion is also a key sign that a ninja is alive, that they can feel…sometimes people forget that" now the kid was rather confused, his head tilted like a curious pup. "Ah…well in other words, don't let the little things get you down" shifting back when he latches onto her, Mikasuki sighs gently. Stroking the tufts at the back of his head softly, soothing the pain in his mind. "C'mon, I'll take you back to the party" she smiles, holding his little hand. Shuffling in her pocket she pulls out a lolly, handing it to him he lights up like a 150-wat bulb.  
"Can I see your secret place? Please~" widening his eyes to full extent, she rubs the back of her head.  
"But your parents will get angry, if they can't find you" stopping he places his hands on her legs, running away while she stands there aimlessly. After a few minutes Sasuke pops out again, he looked cute in his little suit. Grabbing Mikasuki's hand again he tugs her along, excitedly wanting to see the hidden place.

Standing at a bush the child pouts, unsure of the thing. "It's a little…thorny?" shaking her head she ducks down, creating a tunnel for them to crawl through. Standing on the stone path, they jump from step to step like frogs on a Lilly-pad. Looking about the darkness he watches the green insects in the distance, all of them fluttering and flitting about in the open air. Scraping a match down a box she lights up the area, the mystical area appearing all about them. In awe a gasp leaves his breath, the bushes like sharingan all around him. Walking to the edge of the aisle Sasuke looks down, the moon reflecting the kind of thing he would only see in a story book.

"Whoa…" the Duck-butt gasps, looking up to the rolling hills in the distance. He had never seen it like this before, it always just looked like a hulking wedge of rock all around him. But now it was like an obscure painting, radiating a black silhouette against the ebony-blue sky. "Onii-sama…you own all this?" his head turning about, from where he stood he could see the wide open forest. Bumping up and around the hills, in the distance he could see the different villages. He could even see the one by the old reservoir, they didn't know what they were missing. Turning around he looks up, like a tunnel made out of trees the branches bend over.  
Moss growing and hanging off all the branches, the aisles path was entirely made out of roots and fallen leaves. Making a bright orange and yellow carpet, petals from the roses and small shoots of grass made it all the more magical.

"This is so cool…" looking around he comes over to sit with the female Uchiha, the moss on the chairs made the seat so comfortable. The others would probably just stick their noses up, Mikasuki was weird in Sasuke's opinion. She often stared into space, he always wondered what was going on in her mind. When she smiled it seemed genuine with Itachi and him, but with others it looked put on. He liked that she spent time with him, she even told him the truth. If she didn't like something he did, he'd know about it, so would the weasel. There was something so strange about her, not even his brother could put his finger on it.  
He would just say she was 'weird', or 'childish', but that was just an excuse because he didn't really know how to describe her either. He was curious to how she would act now, she had been trying to be nice to Itachi. However after finding out what was really going on, he wasn't sure how his sister would reply. Leaning into her arm she looks down at him, she had been sighing a lot lately.

Right after she found out Itachi was dating someone, he had tried questioning her about it but Mikasuki wouldn't answer. Maybe the Uchiha was actually a fan-girl in reality? But then again she always showed so much disdain for his big brother, unlike all the other woman she would much rather eat with a pig. "Onii-sama? Do you like Nii-san?" pausing she looks at him, raising her eyebrow to such a question.  
"Do you really need an answer to that?" she chuckles, but he could tell it was her forced laugh. The one she used when she was trying to hide something, both her and Itachi had been acting really weird.  
"…Do you like him?" he questions, looking up at her with a curious stare.  
"He can rarely be an OK guy…but 99.9 percent of the time, he is a jack-butt" she mumbles, rubbing her leg and watching the fireflies fluttering by.  
"You don't -like- him?" Sasuke pouts, her mask just tilting in confusion.  
"What?…oh Kami, no!…oh, eww!" she hacks, pretending to choke in disgust. The duck-butt lighting up with shock, her mask becoming startled by such an expression.  
"You like my brother…" his expression becoming cat like, while the boar starts to shift awkwardly.

"No, I don't. If I liked him, would I shave him, and dye his skin. And all around hunt him down, to near extinction everyday?" pausing Sasuke's smile decreases, thinking about it he looks down in silence.  
"I think he likes you, ever since he found out he was going to get a girlfriend, he started being sad" pausing she laughs, holding her stomach with amusement.  
"Oh please, Duck-butt. That weasel doesn't like me, not one bit. In-fact…he's made my life a living hell" she mumbles, shaking her head with annoyance.  
"No he hasn't…" Sasuke suddenly states quietly, crossing his arms and getting up after a few minutes. "Itachi never did anything to you…" blinking she stares at him. "You annoy him for no reason…" being taken back she could feel her heart throb, Sasuke had suddenly turned on her. "I remember Itachi saying the only reason you hate him, is because he has stuff you don't. You're just jealous, like the time he made captain. He never did it to spite you, the village was the one who chose him. And he didn't choose to be rich, he was born that way. And when he does nothing but sit there, you find something to snap at him for" her eyes were wide now, her body stiff and stuck to the seat with shock. "You're a bully…" he snaps, glaring at her mask seriously. "…Sometimes I wonder why, I call you my sister!" he snaps, glaring and pointing his finger. "I hate you, I see why you're the black sheep" her whole world had started to crack, Sasuke running away in anger out of the area. The minute he is gone, just about everything shatters around her.

Slipping onto the ground she sits there, contemplating to herself. Everything was Itachi's fault, it had to be. Staring at the her hands she starts to click, everything about her was starting to become light. It wasn't the weasels fault, it was hers. Because she couldn't be a social person people didn't like her, in fact she was the stuck up one. She had hated everyone for her own mistakes, she had gotten caught up in all of it. Mikasuki rubs her arms, curling into her legs to think. Maybe she was being too harsh with this whole situation, it wasn't his fault. Beside she made ANBU, she was really strong and hadn't had that bad of a life. Anything the weasel did seemed provoked anyway, maybe they could be friends.  
That made her shudder, she had never had any friends. The Uchiha didn't even know where to start, maybe what she was doing was good enough? She'd explain she saw the party, and tell him it's okay. She's not angry, she is just a little disappointed that he didn't just tell her she wasn't invited. Mikasuki would have understood, she wasn't exactly the nicest of people to him. Sure she would have been annoyed, but it hurt more that he did all of this just to keep her away from this big day. Getting up she blows out the candles, leaving the area and hiding it, her head tilted down. First she would move all of her stuff back into the flat, she had bought it and didn't even use it. Dusting everything off she sets up her desk, pinning things to the walls and setting up her message board. Coming to the offices in her ninja outfit she takes a breather, stepping into Itachi's office and bowing.

"Congratulations on your first relationship, I wish you a happy life. And 50 kids…" staring at her as if she was out of her mind, the raven rubs the back of her head, murmuring in an awkward manner. "That sounded better in my head" she whispers, the raven really wasn't good at any of this, rustling about she pulls out a scroll. "I brought back the scroll…the guy just started laughing though" shaking her head she hands it to him, bowing and leaving without any other comments. Waving at Sasuke he only glares, her hand stops and her fingers shift together as if she is about to pinch someone. Walking on Mikasuki glances about, the sun above her was so hot. Sitting up her tree she takes a sip from her water bottle, eating a dango and humming to herself.  
She was curious to know how this new attitude might change her, she knew people would most likely not trust her anyway. Nasty people don't just turn nice, it didn't work that way, but she didn't mind. As long as she felt good, and the day seemed brighter - maybe everything would go smoothly. Crossing her legs, she pulls out a notebook and a pen.

Perhaps if she wrote down the things of the day that made her feel good, then she could use them to boost her emotional support. Glancing about she jots down 'sun', that was a nice thing that made her feel good. 'Sitting in a tree', that made her feel bubbly, 'Dango treats', pausing she hums. That was as far as she got, Mikasuki needed a rest from training. Just until she gained some natural weight, then she'd try level herself out. "The birds make me happy…and the little white clouds" she mumbles, sketching it out and glancing around. "Flowers make me happy…" giggling someone stops, rather shocked to hear such a sound. "Melodies make me smile…and art" scribbling it all down she reads it back over, smiling cheerfully to herself.  
OK, so now she needed things that made her sad. 'Crying, upsetting others' she writes down, rubbing her chin and trying to think honestly. "People shouting at each other…that makes me sad" she mumbles, biting at a piece of leather inside of her mask. She had put it there to keep her quiet on important missions, it also silenced her breathing which helped to hide.

"The simple things in life…they make me happy" she mumbles, flipping on the branch to hang upside down. Her hair falling towards the ground, staring at everything upside down. "Fun activities make me happy…" putting away her note book her hands drop down, the only thing holding her to the branch was chakra. "ta-te-tum-da-dee-da-lee-dum-dum, de-dum-doodoo-loo-de-dum-dela-dum~" she suddenly mumbles, she had become bored. Mikasuki's head clear and everything brighter than usual, it felt rather weird not being herself. Hearing something she watches an orange pig coming towards her, smiling at the little piglet she kneels to stroke its tufts of fur.

"Well hello there" she smiles from behind the mask, rubbing the pigs belly just enough that it starts to roll and kick on its back. "Who's a cutie? Who's a cutie wootie!?" she questions, her voice covered in fluff and sweet candy. The pig rolling back over to snort and squeal at her, standing she picks the piglet up. "Lets go get you a lovely apple" she giggles, the piglet seeming rather proud to have gotten the kingly attention. A little later Itachi and the group had found her singing sweetly to the pig, twisting and flapping her arms about like a child.  
~You're my Honey-bunch, Sugarplum. Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie. You're my Cuppy-cake, Gumdrop Snoogums-Boogums, you're the Apple of my Eye. And I love you so and I want you to know that I'll always be right here~ kneeling she pokes the pig in the chest, making it fall over with a kind of squealing laughter. ~And I love to sing sweet songs to you, because you are so dear~ she coos snuggling the pig endearingly, Sasuke pouting about the attention while the other two twitch.

"Itachi-kun…she's cradling a pig" Ciara mumbles, disgust on her face while the weasel stares.  
"She's talking to it like a mother…" Itachi gocks, his expression becoming more and more confused. All three watching her get up, the piglet sitting down to watch her do something else with glee.  
"What'll I do now…baby sitting sure is hard" Mikasuki giggles, rubbing her chin in a pondering expression.  
~A duck walked up to a lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand. 'Hey. got any grapes?' The man said 'No we just sell lemonade. It's cold and its fresh and it's all home made. Can I sell you glass?' The duck said "I'll pass". Then he waddled away, till the very next day~ she sings, suddenly flapping her arms and bouncing about.

~When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man that was running the stand. 'Hey. You got any grapes?' The man said 'No, like I said yesterday, we just sell lemonade okay? Why not give it a try?' The duck said 'Goodbye'. Then he waddled away. He waddled away. He waddled away, till the very next day~ she chants shaking her butt, the piglet seeming to find it all rather fascinating and starts to copy her. ~A duck walked up to a corner store and he said to the woman running the store. 'HEY, Got any grapes?' The woman said 'No it's a corner store, I mean grapes aren't really what we're known for. We've got some grape drinks'. The duck said 'They kinda stink' Then he waddled away, till the very next day~ both of them following each other now, Sasuke now glaring and biting at his lip.

~The woman said 'look I'm trying not to shout. But please either buy something or get out. We don't sell fruit'. The duck said 'I'm kinda cute'~ her hand to the back of her head like a spike, pretending to have a ducks bum on her head. ~Then he waddled away, then he waddled away, then he waddled away~ dropping down she tickles the piglet again, laughing loudly while it snorts and runs from her fingers. They had never thought of her as this kind of playful, she normally was notorious for pranks.

"Okay…let's make this more educational" she drops down to huff, the pig coming closer curiously.  
~All around the cobbler's Bench, the ducky chased the weasel. The ducky thought it all in fun, pop goes the weasel!~ she giggles, the piglet only tilts its head in confusion however.  
"Hm…can you say weasle? Wee-ee-a-ss-le" she states slowly, the pig opens its mouth, letting out a strange squeal. "Kah~ you should be speaking by now" she pines, stroking the pig whom makes a confused snort.  
"She's off her head…" Ciara whispers, rubbing her blonde hair. Itachi watching her pull the mask off, a saddened stare on her face.  
"You're three years old already…can't you say hello? Or strawberry…your brothers and sisters have already started speaking" she mumbles rubbing her forehead, the pig snorting at her.  
"It wont speak because pigs can't speak…" someone states, putting her mask back on she turns to look at them.  
"She should be able to…" glancing back down she strokes its chin, the orange ball of fur glancing at Sasuke. Ciara picking the duck up to keep it away from him, the pig backs up and goes behind Mikasuki.

"It's a pig…animals can't talk" the woman states, ignoring that Sasuke is now struggling to be put down.  
"Then explain why dogs and snakes can" the boar mask looking back up sceptically, the woman pausing.  
"Oh…that thing is your summoned creature? It's a bit small, isn't it?" this gains a chuckle, the Uchiha picking the piglet up in her arms. Unlike Sasuke it stays still calmly enjoying it, its snout inching closer curiously to duck-butt.  
"It's my summons daughter, but she wont speak…it's past her year of the ability. I'm very worried" this was a rare thing to hear so honestly from her, she tended not to be worried about anything - not openly anyway. "Kah~" she sighs, glancing to a clock by the meeting tower. "Time to go home, be good for mummy" she smiles through the mask, scruffing its head until it bursts into smoke. "Did you need something?" the woman enquires, looking at them with a questioning stare.

"Ohm…yeah actually we did. We were hoping you would watch Sasuke-kun, until we got back? We'll only be gone an hour or two" Mikasuki glances down at duck-butt, for a moment there is silence before she speaks.  
"I can't just now…I need to sign a few documents" she states, rubbing her arm and bowing her head apologetically.  
"Ah…okay. Maybe my friend could do it…" Sasuke watches her over Ciara's shoulder, the raven Uchiha waving only slightly. Weakly her arm dropping to swing slightly. "She's so weird…" the blonde sighs, walking away from her with Itachi whom only grunts. Sighing Mikasuki trails a dirt path, she hadn't really any papers to sign. She had decided that it was better Sasuke learnt to dislike her, it was better because she was like a drain plug right now. That same branch was being used by her, the petals falling as she writes into her diary. Adding notes to the list she had started, her feelings being placed inside of it. To the very back she places in an entry, she had written it on a scrap piece of paper when she was younger.

~[Why oh why, wont you die. When I look into your eyes, I see confliction. In my mind my world splits in two, the two sections - two sides of you. My heart - it's breaking. My mind - it's aching. All for this stupid risk I'm taking, I should have done it years ago. I should have killed you; my weary foe. Yet here you stand as clear as day, and once again my heart and you get in my way. I should break you in two and watch the blood flow, but the beating of my heart is out of control. You've torn me and broken my soul, you evil fiend - my eternal foe]~.

Lately she had been trying to come to terms with the fact that she liked Itachi, it was hard for her and knowing that he may like her just made it more complicated.  
"What hurts more than losing you, is knowing that you're not fighting to keep me" she mumbles, she hadn't noticed the group standing behind her for the second time that day.  
"What are you talking about?" the blonde enquires with a glare, a defensive expression for her Itachi.  
"Oh…I'm just talking to myself" she laughs, rubbing her head. Why wouldn't they leave her alone? They normally didn't bother looking for her, perhaps this was Sasuke or Ciara's doing. She had been showing him off like a purse around town for a good two hours now, the weasel looked really tiered and fed up by this point.  
"Say…would you like to come to dinner?" she enquires, the raven turns her mask to look at her. Why where they trying to pull her closer to the family, it was starting to annoy her.  
"Ohm…I can't. I'm having dinner with a friend" she states, duck-butt now glaring with annoyance. He could probably see through her deception now, he meant 'what -friends-?' with that kind of expression.  
"Then bring her to dinner with us" Ciara clasps her hands together, she wasn't going to escape this one, at least not without a fight.

"Oh…its not a girl" she nervously states, now Sasuke and Itachi were giving her a glare. She didn't Know any men. "He's from out of town, we met on a mission" Mikasuki lies, glancing to the road. "He's late though…I think I'll go look for him" dropping down the blonde squeaks.  
"Oh, well then we'll help you" twitching her eyebrow the raven shakes a hand, trying to hide her irritated stiffening.  
"It's OK, if I find him I'll come to the house. But don't wait up." she states, quickly escaping them with her tail between her legs. This actually wasn't as un-normal as she thought, she had always been trying to escape the Itachi family. Perhaps she hadn't noticed this however, she had been refusing the first time because she didn't like Itachi. But now she had many reasons to avoid them; Sasuke, Ciara and Itachi were all a triangle of doubt in her mind.

Wandering the forest alone she sighs, dropping down against a stump. Her eyes shutting and her head tilting back to lean on the old tree, letting her legs and arms flop lifelessly she chews on the bit in her mask. Slowly she had started to drift off, on waking up she glances to a cat. The black creature in a little coat and staring at her, its green eyes elusively flickering at her as she sits up.  
"Itachi is looking for you" it speaks majestically, Mikasuki rubs her arms to the chilly night air.  
"I must have fallen asleep, I'll be back in the village soon…tell him I said thank you" the cat backs off, disappearing into the darkness again moments later. Staring at the dark grass the Uchiha female groans, her neck and shoulders aching from the sharp edges of the log.

Slowly standing up some of her bones crack, the silence being broken the closer to the village she got. Groaning she could feel a headache coming on, skipping the village she goes to her parents home. As usual they were on another one of their trips, trailing into the living room she gets onto the floor. Crossing her legs and putting her head on the table to sigh. It was so peaceful here, there wasn't a sound to be heard. Sitting in the dark she stares at a flickering candle, the white sickle flame making her mask go several different shades of grey and yellow. Ever since she had come to terms with her feelings, she hadn't been able to move about as much. She felt like a sloth, she felt so tiered and just wanted to sleep it all off.

[From childhoods hour, I have not been as others were. I have not seen as others saw, I could not bring my passions from a common spring. From the same source, I have not taken my sorrow. I could not awaken my heart to joy at the same tone, and all I loved, I loved alone]. Without lifting her head she writes this down into her diary, it seemed to release tension. Pulling out a Itachi doll she stares at it, was she really always a fan-girl? Squinting her eyebrow she lay the doll on its side, letting it stare at her with a droopy expression. Softly a smile trails her lips, dragging the doll closer she sips from her sake. Kissing the dolls face she blushes, letting out a sigh and taking another sip of her sake.

"Let's not stay angry…we'll be friends. Right Itachi?" she could feel something in her lighting up once again, slowly she sits up to blink. "You're a friend…aren't you?" she was talking to the doll, but for some reason she felt it was saying no. "No…I can't be your friend. Its not that simple, not after the way I've treated you. That's too expecting, isn't it?" holding the doll she grins, she hadn't smiled like this in so long. "I'll have to gain your friendship, you don't trust me. Just like a million other faces" going to bed she wakes up the next morning.

The sun hitting her face as she goes about her morning routine, almost tripping over the cat before she starts to pet its head. "A new day, a new Mikasuki. Don't you think it's a good idea?" she enquires, the cat just looks up at her with a bored expression. "Bah~" she giggles, jumping down the stairs in a pair of black trousers and her ANBU shirt. Putting the mask on the side of her head she was practically glowing, hovering from shop to shop just looking around. The doll in her hand with a bow around its hip, Sasuke blinking as she hands it to a gasping Ciara.

"This is a collectable…they only made a few of these things!" she squeaks, Mikasuki smiling at her jumping about.  
"I don't need it anymore…besides I thought it would make a nice gift" the raven chuckles, genially blushing to the thought.  
"Do you want some tea?" she asks, the raven pauses in thought. "Another job?" she enquires, raising her eyebrow.  
"Ah…Itachi gave me a scroll. I have to deliver it to someone in the hot spring village" she nervously speaks, having the scroll snatched from her by the curious blonde. "Ooh…I'll come with you! In fact we'll all go, the hot springs sound so gooood~" she clasps her hands together in thought, Sasuke blinking at this while Itachi groans.  
"A day trip for the couple huh?" Mikasuki says, suddenly smiling. "That sounds nice" the raven becoming dazzled. "I had a massage there, and a manicure. Mmm…that had to be the best night of my life" she sighs.  
"A massage at night?" the ANBU giggles, leaning in and nudging the woman in the side.  
"You know...a 'massage'." she states, the girl gasps and cups her mouth.  
"Oh my…!" both now giggling shrilly while Itachi twitches his eyebrow with annoyance, Duck-butt on the other hand is rather confused.


	5. Chapter 5

It hadn't dawned on her until she was fading back down the path, that she had just accepted them to come with her. Perhaps this would make it easier for her to make friends with them, but on the other hand it was going to be difficult. Ciara was a rather protective girlfriend, but who wouldn't be with a guy who looked like Itachi? Especially when he was at the top of the 'to date' list. Casually the raven walks in front of the group, it had been a few hours since they had set off. Sasuke had started to fall over so Itachi was carrying him, Ciara flapping a fan at her face in a huffing manner.  
"Can we have a break?" she begs to Itachi, the weasel had started to grow tiered as well. However Mikasuki looked like she could keep going, as if the hills and paths weren't bothering her.  
"We're having a rest!" Sasuke yelps, the ANBU just slowing down to sit on a rock.

"Aren't you even marginally tired?" the blonde complains, the raven shakes her head. She hadn't said anything the entire trip, and had been distant from them for some time now. Mikasuki never went on missions with anyone else, or lived with anyone either. So she rarely had to speak, finding something to talk about was sometimes difficult for her.  
"I'm going to scout ahead" she says, getting up to disappear behind a few trees. Glancing about the raven grunts, stretching and yawning. She should have been at the hot springs by now, it would take a few days with this group at the rate they were going at. Standing on a hill she stares out at the distance, a sigh leaving her lips while Mikasuki rubs her eyelids. The raven still felt tiered, perhaps the lack of training was catching up to her.

"Mikasuki-san…is everything OK?" turning to look at Ciara she smiles, nodding and beginning to head in front again. "She's so distant…" the blonde mumbles, watching her back while the weasel 'hns'. "I wonder what her story is…I saw that scar on her forehead" Itachi glances at the woman, then to the ANBU in front. She had started to stumble slightly, her body slack and weak. Sasuke gasping when the raven finally collapses to one knee, trembling she had a hand gripping her face. "Are you alright?" Ciara asks running over to kneel quickly, Mikasuki only nods and gets up. Falling back down to hiss softly on the contact, duck-butt staring at her with a worried expression.

"I'm fine…its just this heat" she gasps, taking a drink from her water bottle. Watching the weasel crouch in front of her his hands move to his back, the raven giving him a strange look while he shuts his eyes to mutter.  
"I'll carry you" shaking her head she gets up slowly, the raven being held up by Ciara.  
"I'm fine…I don't need you to carry me" she weakly whispers, she couldn't get anything else out of her lungs but a gasp.  
"You can hardly breath" Itachi mutters, while the blonde holds her a little tighter.  
"I'll carry her" she states, Sasuke putting his hand up now to plight.  
"No I will!" they had all started to bicker over it, a small smile creeping up the female Uchiha's lips for a moment. While they aren't paying attention she had started to stumble off, trying to gain her feet again.  
"Onii-sama!" she hears duck-butt quack, telling her off for walking away without permission.

After a few more minutes of arguing Mikasuki had ended up laying on Itachi's back, she had a displeased expression however. Against his shoulder her eyes shut and open, her breathing calming and then becoming ragged every few minutes. Ciara had been talking about a gift, of course she was trying to put it into Itachi's head without saying it out loud to him. Turning it into a guessing game for the group, she smiles in a dazzled manner.  
"I saw this thing in a shop window, it was so cute. It's the equivalent of a girls best friend, and it wraps around your neck!" she giggles, a gasp coming from Mikasuki.

"Ohh, you want a monkey?" her eyes wide with awe, Sasuke smiling at the silly answer while Itachi turns his attention to look at her from the corner of his eye.  
"N-no…" the blonde rubbing her hair awkwardly, a small 'oh' coming from Mikasuki whom settles down again. "It's a necklace" she finally states, Mikasuki smiling.  
"Oh, well that's just as nice" the raven had such a strange way of thinking, she could tell that the blonde was not happy with her being so close to her boyfriend. Of course she couldn't do anything about it, anything she said would look bad because the raven had fallen weak and unable to walk. Slowly she had started to talk to herself, just murmuring under her breath with her eyes half-lidded.  
The group hadn't been listening to her, except for Itachi but that was because her cheek was against his ear. "She tied you to her kitchen chair…she broke your throne and cut your hair…" the delirious Uchiha mumbles, taking a raspy breath of air. "…I've seen your flag on the marble arch, and love is not a victory march. It's a cold, and it's a broken hallelujah…" Itachi focusing on her speaking now, her eyes weakly staring at the path.

"And remember when I moved in you, and the holy dark was moving too…" the raven tilting her head weakly while her temple rests against his, Ciara now glaring at this. "Smells so good…" she whispers smelling the shampoo, opening her eyes to glance around. "Itachi…sama" she mumbles, the group pausing to look at her. "I…" Sasuke leaning in closer because of the blush on her cheeks, the weasel watching her as she leans into him. "I…think I…" she stutters, suddenly tensing. "I think I'm going to be sick" she groans, the weasel dropping her roughly to the ground and getting away from her.  
Making a frail sound of pain from the fall she grips the grass, Sasuke glaring at Itachi for being so rough. The blonde on the other hand had gone to see if the weasel was okay, for a moment there is silence before Mikasuki finally moves again. "False alarm…" she whispers, glancing up at the village and suddenly brightening like a bulb. "Oh, we're here!" she plights, getting up and running past them with the scroll.

The group questioning if she was ever really sick, handing in the parchment they watch her flit about the town. Buying different foods and masks before going to the inn they would be staying in, or at least the group would, she would leave the next morning. Pulling out towels and other products she disappears into the hot springs, sliding down the stone to sigh deeply. Mikasuki sinking into the hot misty water with a soft murmur, the bubbles coming up through a vent soothing her aching skin. The ravens hair sinking and floating through the water, while her eyes close in peaceful solemn.  
The resting figure needed this so much, it was like heaven in water form. On the other side of the wall she could hear Sasuke and Itachi, she knew their positions were intentional because Itachi was probably using his Sharingan to find her. Suddenly pausing she glances down, she wouldn't be surprised if he could see just about every other nude in the place - even though her and Ciara were the only others in the private spa.

Behind her she could hear the bamboo water feature hitting the rocks, making a relaxing 'cl-bop' against the hard surface. A stone tube connected to a fountain pouring a thin waterfall of water over her face, the cool water running down her nose and off the end of her chin. The blonde had gone into the cubical with the two boys (creepy but understandable), leaving Mikasuki alone to soak in the water. Pausing she hums, swimming over to the side wall that leads to the corridor for leaving. Using a summoning Jutsu she brings about her boars, the piled up group with large eyes making confused expressions as she swims back slightly.  
"C'mon, its a treat" the raven beckons, the piglets and boars eyes widening with awe. All of them springing in sending a shock wave of hot water towards her, laughing she leans against the same set of rocks that formed a stone seat. Her calm black orbs watching the minions swim around with awe, some pouncing into the hot mud baths at the other end.

"This is so relaxing mistress" Borden sighs, his armour misplaced letting the white war markings show. It was lucky the bath was large enough to fit them in, one of the smaller piglet swimming towards her frantically. Picking the black pig up she cuddles it into her, the pig using her chest as a pillow without any complaints. Lazing in the hot spring she leans her head against one of her other large boar, sighing into the comfort and losing any sense of reality. After a few hours her boar disappear, leaving the female Uchiha alone once again in solitude.  
~We can dance if we want to, we can leave your friends behind. 'Cause your friends don't dance, and if they don't dance - well they're no friends of mine. I say, we can go where we want to. A place where they will never find, and we can act like we come from out of this world. Leave the real one far behind and we can dance~ she sings, shifting her arms in time with the tune in her head. Someone yelling to stop straggling the cat, she wasn't exactly a good singer apparently.

There had to be something she was good at, besides training and sleeping, and driving Itachi around the bend. She was agnostic to the thought that she could do anything else, she had tried drawing but her parents thought it was a painting from a five-year old. Singing was out of the question anyway, maybe she could be the village weirdo. This gained a chuckle from Mikasuki, she could win a prize for that one. Swimming over to the wall she grabs her towel, getting out to wrap it around her. Striding slowly out and into the hallway, Sasuke was frantically looking for Itachi apparently.  
"Have you seen Nii-san?" he mutters, trying not to look at her.  
"No, why" she smiles, even if he was trying to hate her she made it difficult. She just made him want to cuddle her, that smile Mikasuki had showed she still loved the annoying child. No matter how he felt or acted, she couldn't hate him.  
"He stormed past with Ciara yelling at him" Sasuke glares at her bare feet, the towel covering up to her knees.

"He'll be fine, he just needs time to calm down. Besides, him and Ciara are a couple. Bickering is a common thing, even for the best of partners" she states, flicking the keys on her key-ring and putting it into the metallic slot on the door. Her hand raises to scruff his hair but moves away, touching him would probably make him even more frustrated. "You should go to bed, you'll need all the sleep you can get for tomorrow" she smiles again, speaking to him softly. Watching him slowly trail back to his room the raven opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. Unlocking her door she ignores a group whistling at her, smiling in an embarrassed manner she evades them to shut her down. Turning around her eyes widen with surprise, why the hell was the weasel in her room.

"Wrong room?" glancing about her stuff was still in the suitcase, stepping past the Uchiha she picks it up. No this was her room, Itachi must have mistaken it for his 'lovely' girlfriends. "You're in the wrong bedroom, Sasuke was looking for you as well" Mikasuki states, flinching gently when Itachi looms by her shoulder, watching what she is doing silently. Rustling through one of her pockets she plucks out a lollypop, handing it to him while he makes a strange gesture. "Just eat it and don't complain" she sighs softly, turning him around and pushing him towards the door. "I need some privacy now, go find your brother" tightening the towel around her chest, Itachi had opened his mouth to say something but she shuts the door on his face.

Shaking her head she turns around, jumping back against the door with her heart racing. "Itachi-sama…stop being difficult" she mumbles, trying to push him but he evades her. Grabbing her wrist and slamming her up against the door. Twitching her eyebrow the weasel leans in, taking the lolly from his mouth to put it into hers when she tries to say something. Glaring he looks away towards a fan, his hand running down the side of her arm delicately. Itachi giving her an expression that she isn't to show she had caught on, however she had been making disgusted expressions, to what he had just done with the lollypop.  
He couldn't have just silenced her with his finger or something? Running his lips over the white stick her head bangs against the door, he had started inching his petal pale lips towards her own. Stopping only a few centimetres from hers he places one hand against her stomach, using this as an advantage to pull out a kunai and ready it. Grabbing her towel Mikasuki's black eyes widen, what the hell was he doing now?! Ripping it from her he throws it into the air, flinging the kunai through the white cloth and hitting the surprised spy.

Dropping down dead Itachi grunts, staring placidly but sternly at the body of the mist-nin.  
"You're safe now" he mumbles, turning to look down, his calm eyes opening a little wider. The raven female smacking him in the cheek and sending him against a wall, like Godzilla she stomps over after re-covering herself with the towel. Holding out the fan to Itachi as he wipes away the blood on his lip, Mikasuki more pissed off than ever.  
"What do you think your doing, you idiot!" she thunders, watching the Uchiha get up and rub the dust from him as if nothing had happened.  
"Protecting you" he states plainly, annoying her further she flicks out the fan and growls.  
"By tearing my towel off?!" she yells, veins popping up all over her forehead.  
"It was the most logical way to--" being smacked across the room again she yelps, Itachi widening his eyes at her doing it again.  
"Ripping a towel off me isn't logical, it's perverted!" she roars in frustration, someone knocking at the door frantically. Opening it Sasuke runs in and slams it again, gasping he backs up from the dead body. A streak of blood covering the towel the Uchiha is wearing, duck-butt turning his head to see his brother still sitting on the ground.

Automatically he stares at Mikasuki, she had been brandishing the fan like a weapon. "It's not how it looks…" she nervously states, shaking the fan as Sasuke stares at her with wide eyes and a hanging mouth.  
"You do care~" he cheers, cuddling her leg happily while Mikasuki raises her eyebrow. Slightly amused to the fact that she was getting the praise, even though Itachi was the one who 'saved' her. "Now save me from that guy" Sasuke pointing to a large man now in the room, widening her eyes she stares at the man, he was fast. Glancing to Itachi he was unable to get up, perhaps she hit him too hard, his mouth was foaming over. Putting her arm up she blocks a kick, quickly she pushes duck-butt out of the way. Glaring and getting into a defensive stance, using a pin to strap the towel tightly to her.

"Forgive me if my towel falls down" she grunts, blocking a punch while he just glares. Grabbing his wrist she snags his elbow, flinging him up and over her shoulder with ease to slam back down against the ground. Knocking him out with a kick to the head, cracking her knuckles Sasuke cheers at her while shaking his older brother. "Must be after the scroll, I wasn't that stupid" she mumbles, tying up the larger one and cleaning up the mess the other one had made.  
Calling in the ANBU of the village she hands them in, getting paid for it in turn. Flicking the cash in her hand she puts it into her wallet, smiling rather happily to herself. Glancing at Itachi she peers at his icepack, she hadn't even tired and he was in worse shape than the guy she levelled last night. It seemed Ciara had run off during the night, she came back though, once she heard about 'poor' Itachi.

Cuddling him she coos, apologising to him about last night, she was silently curious to what it was the blonde had done anyway. Parting her lips she sits on the roof above them, listening in to the blonde plighting about something.  
"Look…I forgive you for saying her name during sex…it wasn't your fault. She was yelling outside the window…" raising her eyebrow she smirks, Itachi said someones name during sex with another woman? Ouch, that must have hurt Ciara quite a lot. "I mean, it's not like you even care about Mikasuki anyway!" cuddling the man they hear a bash, and the rustling of bushes. Looking over they glance around, must have been a cat. Behind a tree in the forest the raven was on the grass, her eyes wide and her face redder than the sun.

That had caught her off guard, she doubted she would be able to look at Itachi the same way ever again after learning that. The fact he had done something so stupid during intercourse, how did the weasel manage to let something like her name slip? He was usually the kind of person who knew what he was doing all of the time, well most of the time considering the towel incident. Breathing deeply through her nose Mikasuki rubs her raven hair, there was already enough rubbish running through her head, without the weasel adding to it. Getting herself together she goes back into the village, passing the weasel as she tilts her head, luckily she had her mask on. If she hadn't Itachi would have seen a smile bigger than Jupiter, she could almost hear her skin stretching from ear to ear. Grabbing the bag from her room she throws it over her shoulder, the raven would have gotten far if Sasuke hadn't lunged for her leg.

"Onii-sama, where are you going?" he enquires, staring up at her curiously.  
"Back to the village, I was only here for the mission. Enjoy your week here, try not get into trouble though" trying to escape the Uchiha clings on like a koala, refusing to let her go.  
"But I want you to stay and keep me company!" he plights, the weasel and the blonde appearing to question what was going on. "You can't go~" the boy plights, Mikasuki grunting loosely, she had to shut her mouth because she didn't want to laugh.  
"This is a family thing, you don't want a gate crasher. Since when did you do something with your brother anyway? It's important to have these kind of moments" she states, rubbing his head while he looks up at her. Only clinging much tighter to her leg, burying his chin in her while he looks up, his doe black eyes widening to jitter pleadingly.  
"But you are family" she whines, the Uchiha stilling to stare at him, her eyes watering up as she lunges down and pulls him up. Spinning him as an almighty 'kawaii duck-butt' echoes through the entire town, squeezing him her bag lifts with the speed that she was going at.

"You're so cute~ I wish I had a Sasuke!" she coos, hugging him and looking at Itachi through her mask. "Why can't I have a cute little brother like yours, Itachi-sama!?" the raven plights, suffocating the poor boy while nuzzling her nose into the back of his head.  
"I would feel sorry for him…" the couple feeling the ice blizzard storming behind them, almost melting with the radiant heat Mikasuki was giving off. Putting the paralyzed child down he pants and twitches about on the floor, the raven still off in a world of her own about how adorable Sasuke is.  
"Does this mean you're staying…" the child rasps, Mikasuki pausing to glance at him then to the couple. Itachi was indifferent but Ciara was now glaring, obviously she hadn't forgiven Mikasuki about it - even if it wasn't exactly her fault.

Picking the boy up she shakes her head, it was best she didn't push her luck with the fact the blonde was being quiet. However before she can speak Ciara has already spoken for her, taking Sasuke as she goes to hold him.  
"Mikasuki-san is right, we hardly get family moments" only with Itachi for little less than a few weeks and already she was considering herself family, she must really have thought highly of her and the weasels relationship.  
"Well, I'll see you back at the village. I'll get to work on those papers" she wafts her hand, leaving before Sasuke can fully recover to fight back about the decision. Back at the village everything was so quiet, it felt nostalgic to find the women and other civilians muttering in hope that Itachi might come back, sooner than expected. Sitting at her desk, she writes out all of the documents. There were so many, that it actually took her to the day Itachi was due to come back, to complete. She suspected he calculated them accurately (as usual) to keep her occupied, and out of trouble until he got back.

~Grew up in a small town and when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window. Trying hard to reach out but when I'd try to speak out, felt like no one could hear me. Wanted to belong here but something felt so wrong here, so I pray I could breakaway~ thumping the papers against the table she spins, putting them into a folder the weasel had given her. Placing the shoulder bag on she flaps her hands gently, getting onto her tiptoes in the forest where no one could see her.  
~I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, though it's not easy to tell you goodbye. I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change and breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget the place I come from~ jumping and stretching her legs she lands, spinning so that her scarf flies up.

Laughing softly she could feel her skin glowing, she hadn't been this happy since she could remember. Skipping through a bush she halts, Sasuke had been playing with his back to her. Skipping back in a manner that make her look like she had been rewound, Mikasuki goes up a tree and leaps across onto the bars of Itachi's bedroom window. Startling the weasel for a moment until he relaxes, holding out the bag she balances on the bar.  
"Enjoy your holiday?" she enquires, crouching down on the bars in the tradition ANBU stance. Itachi grunting while she stares at the cat mask on his head, reaching out she prods the red markings. "I see you planned the papers so that I couldn't go outside until you got back, never wrong with those things huh?" she grins, the weasel opening the bag with a questioning stare.

"You did all of it?" he asks in his usual steely manner, Mikasuki nodding with a pleasant smile.  
"Yup, took me all week, but I got it done! Thank goodness I didn't make captain, I'd be driven mad with all that paper…I'd be tempted to doodle all over it" she laughs, holding out a few hundred separate pieces of paper, all covered from corner to corner with scribbles.  
"You didn't need to do all of it…just the first three documents" and even those where thick, the fact that she had done all fifteen made his head spin.  
"I didn't? Oh well, less work for you now" she muses, wobbling before stilling back into position on the bars. "Mind you, you'll probably have much more than that to do" she grins, glancing at his empty table.  
"That was all of my work for the next two months" he grunts, twitching his eyebrow. "And you did it in a week" opening her mouth her head slips down onto her shoulders, a small 'heh' leaving her lips.  
"Sorry…I didn't realise you would want to do the work" rubbing her head she hears something, Sasuke had spotted her and was now yelping. "Oh no…" she grunts, leaping into his room like a frog to land on the wooden floor panels.

Itachi turning to look at her, glaring to the fact she hadn't even asked for permission. Getting up she goes back to the window, leaning out and then climbing back up. Sitting by the window until the sound of thundering footsteps takes her attention, holding the windowpane she crouches again. Flicking her fingers against her forehead to Itachi, in the form of a salute. "Captain" Sasuke bursting in as she stands up, falling backwards and off the window making the duck gasp. Both him and Itachi leaning out to look for her, standing on the other side she waves from the large branch of the great tree.  
"Onii-sama!" the duck quacks, watching her jump away and through the tops of trees.  
"How does she do that?" Sasuke enquires, pouting as he leans onto the windowsill.

Later that morning they caught her up that blasted tree, sitting with a dango and her little notebook. Scribbling furiously into it, she hadn't seen Ciara anywhere which made her question where it was she had gone. Dropping down she peers about, it would seem the brothers had taken to spying on her. Rolling her eyes she trots off to the forbidden forest, her secret place where no one else dared to go. Sitting with one of her boar she grins, they had been questioning each other for ages now.  
"What if the world was made of glazed donuts?" she enquires, the boar thinking for a moment before answering.  
"You would be like, 'Man, that's sweet, I can't believe the world is made of donuts.'" it snorts, making her grin.  
"What if your hands were made of Hot Pockets?" she asks, making the boar tilt its head.  
"You would be the first one to be eaten in survival situations" both grinning madly at the thought, this was a strange but fun game.  
"What if your thumb roared like a dinosaur?" she asks, making the pig look down, it didn't have any thumbs. "What if you peed out of your nose?" Mikasuki says rubbing her face, that would have been a horrible thing to be able to do.

"What if your face was shaped like Konoha, or a tree?" the pig retorts, snorting at her in thought.  
"What if the world was made of other worlds, combined into a world just like the world you started with?" confusing the boar it sits staring at her for a moment, finally catching on to what she had just said.  
"What if another world then ate the world made out of donuts, making all the donut people mad?" their 'what if' game lasted for some time, it was a good way to pass the time and it never got boring.  
"What if your dad was made of rainbows?" she asks, the pig pondering what it was she could actually say in that situation.  
"You would be like, 'Oh my god, that's lame. I want a dad made out of ninja robots.'" ah how right her boar was, nothing would be cooler than that.  
"What if you tried to build a spaceship with a cannon, that shoots crocodiles at everyone you hate?" she asks, the pig now thinking about what would be much cooler than that.

"And what if those crocodiles could shoot heat-seeking killer bees, ensuring that there would be no escape?" gasping she cheers, the pig grinning about its win of the game. Meanwhile Sasuke was intrigued and Itachi was completely confused to how that game actually worked, for once he didn't know what was going on. "Master, I think we're being watched…" the large boar turning to look at the head of black, Sasuke as usual was hiding with no success. "Can I eat the small one?" grabbing the boars tusk she raises her eyebrow, she wouldn't put it past her pet, she had seen him eat some crazy things in her time.  
"Not enough meat on that one…" she sarcastically states, watching the small boy pop out, nervously glancing over.

Apparently Itachi was still trying to hide from sight, even though the boars comment basically stated he was there. Watching duck-butt side stepping closer he hides behind Mikasuki, her black orbs turning to look at where Itachi is hiding. Quietly she motions for her boar to creep up and spook him, watching she waits for it. Hearing a panicked 'hn?!' he jumps out from the bushes in surprise, the raven waving at him as he backs up. The boar snorting in his face as he drops down in front of the raven, she just smiles at him pleasantly. "Lovely to see you" she laughs, her boar laying back down to relax.

"Onii-sama…you've got such cool pets" the duck-butt states, unlike Itachi's cats her boar never ceased to scare people. Letting her summoned friend disappear she leans against the tree behind her, questioning them with the usual expression. "Watcha doin'?" Sasuke enquires, peering around the deserted forest sceptically. There wasn't much here to actually look at, he could see the trees scars from where she had been hitting them during training.  
"Not much…where's Ciara?" she asks glancing at the weasel, Sasuke being the one to answer that with a cheery voice.  
"Nii-san dumped her" he smiles, clearly he had no idea what that meant, blinking she looks at the weasel. He had started glaring with invisible annoyance at the comment, apparently he hadn't wanted her to be told. "She was kissing this guy, and nii-san got really angry" his eyes dazzled while she tilts her head, she had cheated on him, ouch.  
"Ah…plenty more fish in the sea" she states, smiling at the weasel who looks at her dryly from the corner of his eye and fringe bang.

"Why would he look for fish?" the young child tilting his head in confusion, sighing she scratches her cheek, Itachi really needed to tell Sasuke about the birds and the bees at some point.  
"Nothing Sasuke-sama…" she laughs, punching Itachi gently in the arm. "But I am right, how many other women are chasing you about like nothing on earth? Prince" she grins, his eyebrow twitching as she puts a ring of daisies on the top of his head. Sasuke's falling around his neck to hang off his shoulders, both staring at them in confusion as she grins. "Royalty" she shrugs, glancing at Itachi. "I just need to get you a pimp stick, and a fuzzy jacket" Mikasuki grins pleasantly, duck-butt had no idea what was going on but what ever it was annoyed Itachi.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been an inside joke, one he had forgotten about up until now, muttering a 'hn' under his breath she grunts to herself.  
"Going to teach Sasuke-sama about the birds and the bees soon?" she enquires, Itachi shrugging while Sasuke tilts his head in a confused manner.  
"Birds and the bees? I know what they are, I'm not that stupid! Bees are those yellow and black things, and birds hide in trees" he points up, the raven smiling and blushing at how cute Sasuke was, and at how innocent he really was.  
"Ah…not exactly. It's ohm, when a man and a woman are married and fall in love. So they wish to have a child, so they hug in a special way" she smiles, Sasuke widening his eyes to give a soft 'oh', the cute moment broken by Itachi.  
"Really? My parents had sex" twitching her eyebrow she glances at the weasel, so much for having a cute description in the ducks head.

"Maybe you should teach Sasuke-sama how to kiss" she grins wolfishly, the Uchiha glaring at her while Sasuke sits there in a confused manner as usual.  
"Kissing and French kissing, there" he mutters, crossing his legs to glare in a bored manner.  
"How do you French kiss?" Sasuke asks, glancing at them as Mikasuki blinks. "Can you show me?" he had been pointing at the raven and Itachi, gushing she shakes her hands at her chest.  
"Can't…I- don't know how to" she laughs slowly and nervously, the protégé glancing at her then shifting uneasily. "I mean the only way I learnt about French kissing, was because my mum stuck her tongue in a grapefruit…" Itachi turning to look at her with a freaked out expression.  
"Well that's one secret you could have taken to your grave" he groans, rubbing the bridge of his nose while she cups her chin.

"I mean, to this day I can't even eat plums, apricots, lemons…Or bananas" choking on air Itachi had started to grow red, that was too much information for his liking. "Here, go get me a Dango" she smiles, handing the young Uchiha some money, nodding he runs off. Leaning back she sighs, at least it was silent, looking a Itachi from the corner of her eye she pauses. "You look depressed…did you like her that much?" Mikasuki asks, she could relate to the feeling, she was down for weeks after what happened with that boy when she was younger. "Just think, the girls will be clawing for you now" she grins, the weasel peering at her for a moment.

"I mean they'll be like 'Whoa, the tiger is back. Better get my make-up, and shake some bootee!', the girls are probably already going bat insane knowing you're single. They'll be clawing to give you sympathetic or empathetic affection, you could get a lot of ice cream…" the raven opening her mouth in a dazzled manner, thumping her head against the bark she grunts. "I wish I got attention like that when my heart was broken, the only affection I got was from my cat and mum. Even then it wasn't very dazzling; the cat clawed my face off, and my mum accidentally threw hot tea on me" she ponders, rubbing her cheek and lap from the thought. "Hey, maybe they'll throw you a birthday bash early. They can make you dance to Gloria Gaynor" she smirks, the weasel giving her a strange expression.

~You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off you. You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true, can't take my sharingan off you~ she sings, prodding his arm while he mutters under his breath. ~I love you baby, and if it's quite all right, I need you baby to warm a lonely night. I love you baby, trust in me when I say: Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray. Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay. And let me love you, oh baby let me love you~ she had bounced up to yank his hand, dragging him about as she bubbles around. The weasel trying to pretend he wasn't with her, Sasuke appearing to get snagged in the singing uproar.  
"Or they could have the girls dancing around you to Donna Summer" holding Sasuke she starts to spin in thought.

~Sittin' here, eatin' my heart out waitin', waitin' for some lover to call Dialled about a thousand numbers lately, almost rang the phone off the wall. Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evening, I need some hot stuff baby tonight. I want some hot stuff baby this evening, gotta have some hot stuff. gotta have some lovin' tonight. I need hot stuff, I want some hot stuff, I need hot stuff~ she had been running her hip against Itachi, grinning like a wolf at him in a playful manner.  
~How's that hot stuff baby this evening, I need some hot stuff baby tonight. Gimme little hot stuff baby this evening, hot stuff baby got to I need your love tonight. I need hot stuff, lookin' for hot stuff, gotta have some hot stuff~ she chants, banging her hip from side to side and getting the duck to quack along with her.

Putting the child down she chews into the Dango, dropping down to sprawl in the shade with a cheesy grin. The weasels tense body seemed to subside marginally, as if for once he wasn't so tetchy.  
"What do you want for your birthday anyway?" the raven asks, staring at him in a curious manner. Shrugging in reply she rubs her head, something going through her mind. "How about I disappear for a couple of weeks? Give the village a break…that's always a nice present" she states, thinking about it while the duck just squawks.  
"But then we'll miss you!" he pouts, Itachi staring into the distance indifferently. "Give him a drawing" Sasuke states, but she shakes her head, she couldn't draw.

"How about I don't speak for a week? The village will be completely quiet" she chimes in offer, the duck pouting and answering her for the weasel.  
"But you hardly speak as it is! Besides what kind of present is that?" for a moment she is silent before a gasp leaves her lips.  
"I can give you a make over!" this sounded more like a present for herself, and not for the weasels birthday. "I'll make you a tux and everything, and cut your hair" she gleams, cupping her hands together while a flickering star beams in her sharingan.  
"That sounds like fun, can I help?" Sasuke questions excitedly, the woman nodding and staring at Itachi. Grunting in defeat he tilts his head, getting up she trots off with Sasuke to get everything they would need.

Like she had foretold they were giving him an early birthday party, fidgeting about she sits him down and whips a plastic cover over his shoulders. Brushing his hair back she grunts, it was still so short from him being shaved.  
"This might hurt…" she mumbles, running her fingers through his hair. "On the bright side I wont need scissors after all" she smiles, sending a pale blue chakra into his scalp, twitching and tensing he grunts bitterly. Opening his eyes after it subsides to widen them, all of his hair was back in once piece. "Tada" she chirps, using a set of hot plates to calm down his hair.  
Tying it up in a weak leather wrap she glances at him in the mirror. "Perfect…" she smiles, disappearing off to get Itachi's clothes. Standing him on the podium she plays with a shirt, buttoning it up then having him pull the new jacket on. Sticking a rose from her garden into the side pocket she smiles, it looked just like a sharingan against his coat.

He must have felt strange standing in white, he was usually in dark clothes. "There…" she smiles, looking a lot like some kind of mother. Running her hand down the folds on the front of the coat she has him do a turn, just to make sure that there was nothing wrong with it. Helping him down she plays with the rose, sliding his tie slowly up to tighten it. "What do you think of it?" she asks, letting him stand against three mirrors, the weasel as usual only grunts lowly. "I…" Itachi glancing at her, the slow and calm grey atmosphere broken by Sasuke.  
"Kah~ nii-sama, you look really cool!" the duck gasps, running around him in awe, at least someone appreciated the new look. "Everyone's waiting outside" glancing to the window she gasps, she hadn't realised what time it was.  
"We've been in here all day" she laughs, surprised at how patient the weasel had actually been with her.

Along the hallway she had been holding her hands, watching the ground in a polite manner. By the doors entrance she hides in the darkness of the corridor, listening to the fans who suddenly start screeching. "Told you they'd like it…" Mikasuki smiles, glancing up at him as he waves to the adoring village. "…You look really handsome. Go get em'" the raven waving while he glances at her, opening his mouth to say something the duck drags him out with his mother. The fans squealing at how cute the brothers were, she had personally put them into matching outfits.  
Watching the bright lights from the outside slam shut she softens her eyes, wandering back down the dark corridor and glancing out the window. The parade of people clumped together and going towards the large building, she could have went but told them she wanted to clean up first. For some reason watching him walk out the door made her heart tug and crawl, entering the room from before she starts to clean up the mess.

From where she stood she could hear the party blaring songs, glancing at a kimono to the side she slits her eyes gently. Sweeping the floor of the bits of thread the raven glances at one of her boar, the little black piglet with a yellow bow around its neck. Sitting watching her she smiles at it, the piglet twitching its ears while she raises her eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" the raven enquires, kneeling to stroke the piglet that oinks at her.  
Giving it an apple she stands up to glance about, tying back her hair she washes the windows. How they got dirty was beyond her however, glancing at the kimono again she sighs. Rubbing her face and sitting down on the podium, the pig had finally finished off the apple. "What should I do?" Mikasuki asks, rubbing her face. She wanted to go but at the same time, showing up at his party would probably make him unhappy.

"I'll go with you" the piglet smiles, coming closer to jump onto her lap. Wrapping her arms around the black boar she laughs, that would probably make things worse. "I think you should go…they're expecting you right?" the pig asks, glancing from the window at the bright blue and green lights in the distance.  
"Expecting me not to turn up" she rolls her eyes, the pig snorting at her.  
"Then it will be a surprise, all you have to do is be there. You can eat sushi, and other expensive stuff" pausing she thinks about it, they had imported some really fancy things for the party.  
"But this isn't the kind of moment for me to act impetuous" she mumbles, making her pet confused. "Act rashly without any consideration for what I'm doing, at that moment in time…" she states, the black boar then nodding and glaring.

"But you always act like that!" glaring she sighs, nodding because it was defiantly true. "Lets go to the party, it'll be fun" watching the boar run away she rubs her forehead, hearing something strange she looks out of the window. People were yelling and screaming, she hoped that wasn't her boars fault. Running down the path she skids to a halt, jumping behind a tree while watching people getting tied up. Itachi slung over someones shoulder, as they lead the groups up towards the village leaders house.  
Glaring she dips further into the brush, examining the invaders clothes and headbands, more mist-nin. Sneaking further down she looks at the captured Uchiha at the party ground, perhaps it was a good idea that she hadn't gone to the party. Stalking along the rooftops of the houses above she hides in the darkness, her white mask glinting in the moonlight.

Sasuke had been tied up and penned off with the other children, the same for the women and men, apparently only the key figures of the village had been removed. Watching the spies stalking off she glances at the ones left behind, they weren't as strong but in such a group they would cause problems. Especially with hostages to use as meat shields, examining the area she spots the trees. Hiding when one glances up she leans against the chimney, licking her lips and summoning a boar with small wings. Casting hand signs the pig nods, flying up and into the sky to check on the tower where Itachi had been taken to. Leaning on the roof tiles she watches the groups starting to move, they were being taken to the same place. Humming to herself she glares, Mikasuki would need backup, stalking back into the shadows she disappears.

Meanwhile Sasuke had been tied to his mother for now, all of them against the walls in a line. His father and brother in the centre near the back, the rounded table behind them while the captain questions them both.  
"Just you wait till Onii-sama gets here!" the child plights, glaring at them while the man shifts his hand.  
"Gag the stupid kid, he's getting on my nerves" he grunts, the men doing as they are told happily. Biting and yelling at them duck-butt is silenced, the man rubbing his temple and punching the weasel against the face again. He had blind folded everyone so they couldn't pull any stunts, a large hammer on his back while he growls. "Tell me where you're hiding the village sage, do this and we'll leave peacefully" he mutters, kneeling to tie the bandana further around Itachi's face.

"We wouldn't tell you" the old man states, being slapped across the face.  
"I didn't ask you, so shut your trap" he gruffly mutters, turning and standing up when his spy comes in.  
"We can't find any other people, the houses are empty. It looks like we have everybody" smirking he glances to the ANBU, and then towards every Uchiha in the room.  
"Not a very large village, you. Go check on the big guy, tell him we need our best in the room. There's no point leaving him outside…take over for him" he commands, crossing his arms to get back to questioning the weasel.

Outside earlier Mikasuki had been stalking around, far into the distant forest she had set up a home in the reservoir village. Storming about her war boar stands outside, raising its head when her window is slammed open. Leaping down she lands on its saddle, ignoring the people watching her strangely. They knew her but still kept their distance, smacking the boar they thunder back out of the village. Spiralling through the trees and vertically leaping up the sides of cliffs, over the embankments of rivers and straight through the village.  
Screeching to a halt in the large centre of the square she glares, she had dismounted at the entrance but had her pet behind her. Staring at the tower she raises her hand, calling forth the spy she had sent. Spotting it she watches the signals, six of them in the larger room with the captives, two guarding and almost six others guarding each chamber and corridor going towards the centre room.

They sure didn't spare the ninja, grunting the raven hoists the blade upon her back further up. Scanning the two ninja at the front she grunts, this would be easy enough. Walking up the stone hill the men spot her, aiming their weapons. The female snapping her fingers to create a purple streak, it fades away seconds later however. Gasping both fall to the ground, her boar mask tilting down to give her an eerie atmosphere. Opening the large door she glances down each corridor, taking the left side to stalk the darkness.  
Smelling the scent of blood her black eyes slit, kneeling she peeks out from the corner, spotting people coming. Passing they talk normally while she grips to the ceiling, dropping back down she smirks slyly, carrying on further down. The towers base was compiled of several rings that go upwards, no doubt there would be two spies servicing and a strong nin just in-case.

As she thought the steps were being guarded, the walls outside watched for any kind of outside attempt to get in. Slipping needles from her money-dispenser like pocket on her hip she slips it into her mouth, coating the tip with a chemical and chakra. Taking a deep breath her chest increases in size, like a bullet she spits it from her mouth silently, the silver needle hitting the man in the neck like a dart. Apparently the weakest was here, throwing the dead guard behind a set of crates she summons a boar. Standing him by the door he takes the form of the ninja, it would be stupid to make her existence obvious.  
Nodding towards each other she heads inside, crawling along the wall and underneath the next floors steps. Waiting patently for the spy to walk downwards, his back to her while she leaps up and onto the platform. Cautiously she opens the white door, tapping the mans shoulder, turning around he is about to yell but she punches him in the face. How stupid were these people? Swapping the man with a boar she throws him out the window, running down the corridor Mikasuki skids to a halt by the wall.

Squatting down to peer down the corridor, standing up someone speaks gruffly into her ear.  
"Hi there…" shutting her eyes she flings her fist up, hearing a heavy thud she turns to look at him from the corner of her eye, idiot. Dragging him to the window she throws him out, his body hitting the guy below who had found the other one. Two birds with one man, that was always a bonus, stupidly he had whispered to her so no one was alerted.  
Clearly the commander of this group was using armatures, the entire way up she only had to sneak, shoot needles and punch people once. Maybe the raven was getting too good at this game, or the six in the room were the mans best allies. Staring up at the large chamber door with a ninja in an arm lock she grunts, twisting his neck until there is a snap. Taking a breath she places her hand onto the wood, casting her sharingan through and into the eyes of a child. The young girl straightening up and widening her eyes, Sasuke making a strange gesture to her while she turns her head like a camera. Watching them she does not blink, duck-butt gasping, he recognised this Jutsu.

"Omphi-phima!" he gasps through the gag, not that anyone noticed however.  
"Tell me where the sage is!" the others had been lazing on the tables, pushing chairs onto one leg out of boredom.  
"This is so boring, I was hoping for a fight…" the woman grunts, leaning on her elbow and chewing on a thin piece of grass. The group nodding while the man grunts, watching the woman get up and come over to kneel. "What a shame, we could have been such good friends~" the blonde laughs, rubbing his cheek and running her nail down the scars.  
"Ah…I thought there was something I didn't like about you" a young voice states, the group turning to spy a little girl standing in the centre of the room looking at them.  
"How did you untie yourself?" she snaps questioningly.  
"Wriggled?" her hands raised while she shrugs sarcastically, Sasuke had been bouncing about in the ropes with awe.  
"Stupid brat, I'm going to kill you!" the man raising his fist while she watches, her large doe eyes flickering naturally at him.

"Will you calm down, it's just a stupid child. A girl at that, what is she going to do. Go tie her back up" wafting his hand the man goes towards her, reaching out but missing her when she wanders right past him.  
"Oi, get back here" the man grunts, the little girl dodging him again and laughing. "Grrr, now I really am going to kill her!" he snaps bitterly, the woman laughing at the little girl.  
"I like her, she's funny" the blonde smiles, the man twitching his eyebrow while the other children watch quietly. "Looks like that black sheep of your village is about to be replaced…" the woman chuckles, the little girl stealing the rose from Itachi's pocket. Handing it to the woman she blushes, scruffing her hair. "How cute" she smiles, sucking on her finger when she catches her hand on the thorns.

The children had turned their eyes to the door, the enemy had taken their attention from keeping an eye on it. The large black door slowly creeks and stops slightly ajar, the group only give it a seconds attention. The children had all turned their eyes to a big black splodge on the wall, it's slimy texture disappearing into the plaster again. Gulping they trace the wall back to the door, it was shut again making them shudder.  
One of the children leaning further behind their parents, the group watching questionably to the little girl running away from them. Leaping to the long black cloak of a figure, they had to look twice to accept that this person was now there. "You…" the blonde glares, watching the young woman stroke the childs head. Snapping her fingers to let the bandanas on the others drop, the little girl holding her hand and giggling.

"I knew I didn't like you…" Mikasuki mumbles, spinning the crimson rose between her fingers, the dark leaves shimmering under the artificial light.  
"How'd you figure out I had put this stupid man under a spell?" the blonde enquires, curiously watching her. "I've been curious since the day you confronted me in the hot springs…" she smiles, Itachi glancing to the mask in a confused manner.  
"Since the beginning, our village doesn't permit outside relationships" she states calmly, slipping the rose into her tool belt. "That and they kept talking about a sharingan you didn't have. You also tried to put me under the influence, by posing as Sasuke. You weren't very bright sending those men to attack us, and then coming back when it failed to try again" the boar mask shifting while the large sword on her back shines, the group had all turned to stare at her.

"You're the village sage then?" they ask, looking her up and down sceptically.  
"Sage? Bah, I wouldn't call myself that…more like a peace keeper" Mikasuki shrugs, the long black sleeves covering her arms. She had put her traditional fighting outfit on, any weapons hidden from sight.  
"Nice to know our target would come to us" the man bobbing his head for the woman to confront her, the ANBU just stands patiently.  
"You won't want to do that…" the raven states nonchalantly, watching the woman grunt.  
"You've pissed me off enough, being the only thing in this idiots head" pausing the raven glances to the weasel, blinking at him she tilts her head.  
"Because I'm a constant pain? Who can forget about me?" she states, rolling her eyes to the blonde suddenly getting rather pissed off.  
"You're just as stupid as the rest of them, for Kami's sake! Itachi is in love with you, do you people hear me? Am I loud and clear, that woman is all he thinks about for hours on end!" the silence broken by Mikasuki laughing abruptly, the little girl speaking with her voice creepily.

"That's funny, it really is…" she chuckles, wiping it off like a chip on her shoulder. "But enough with the jokes, this is supposed to be a serious moment…now I'll ask nicely for you to get out of the village" the female Uchiha states, watching one of the men run towards her. Ducking his punch she swings her foot tripping him over, throwing him through the wall and into the distant forest outside. Standing back up she relaxes again, as if nothing had happened while Sasuke cheers her on. Next to run at her is the woman, twisting on her tip toe and leaning back the blonde flies for a punch. Twisting to try kick but Mikasuki kicks the ground and hops back, doing this several times she just dodges and diverts the attacks.  
"Why wont you fight properly?!" the blonde snaps, wincing and stopping to lean in on herself for a moment. "Tsk, your using some kind of invisible Jutsu?" glancing around for where it is hiding no one had been looking at the child, the key was to look where they didn't want to.

"I haven't used any Jutsu's, that rose you touched on the other hand is poisonous..." she states calmly, side stepping in an agile manner to the blonde trying to hit her. Examining Ciara stumbling about, the blonde drops to her knees and grabbing her chest. "I'll warn you one last time, leave the village. This is pointless blood spill" Mikasuki firmly states, the mist-nin on the other hand just glare.  
"We have firm orders to kill you, your existence makes life difficult. Especially when the Uchiha family needs to die" blinking the Uchiha female stares at the old man in a questioned manner, what had the village done that could possibly need them all to die?  
"Why are men so difficult?" she enquires with a deep sigh, moving her head to the side to easily dodge a large hammer being thrown at her. Twisting to the side she grabs the mans fist without a flinch, the impact creating a wave of power and a whipping sound.  
"How…that's my best attack" the large man snaps, he was already a state from being thrown out of the building the first time.

"If it's your best, you better start running" she chimes, releasing his knuckles and swinging her fist into his gut, the man flying back out the gaping hole and through the trees for the second time. His mouth wide and his eyes popping out their sockets, at the sheer power behind her arm. Twisting her hand she stops the swordsman with only the side of her pinkie, the man widening his eyes to the metal cracking and chipping.  
Raising her hand up she slices it down, cutting through his skin with only her nails. Roaring out he drops to his knees, his eyes and mouth twitching at the pain. Looking at her hand it was perfectly clean, as if nothing had touched her. Itachi watching with gaped awe, he had never seen such fighting.

She hadn't even used any weapons, and already the attackers were dropping like mere fruit flies. "Don't be stupid, get out of this village before I loose my fuse" Mikasuki glares, the man she cut had already died and was now on the ground pooled in blood. She had made sure the one she got in the gut was dead, the Uchiha had used chakra to shove part of his fractured rib right through his heart.  
"Stop talking like you're high and mighty" the old man snaps, he wasn't out of cards just yet. He still had what was left of Ciara and two other men plus himself, so far only the idiots had gone for her. "You, stop sitting there reading those stupid cards" the snaps to a man with short white hair, his head down while he pushes his glasses up. Grunting and confronting her, shooting the little girls chakra to stop her influencing Ciara. Raising her eyebrow Mikasuki looks to the little girl, smirking smuggly to herself.

"I might have found a worthy advisory" she chimes, looking the man with glasses up and down. He had a long white coat on and matching white pants, he was defiantly some kind of swish-dress official.  
"The chances I'll win are at 95 percent, the other 5 is a slow death for you" raising her eyebrow, she smirks at him from behind the mask.  
"I like that percentage, you better be right" Mikasuki smuggly states, jumping away from a streak of fast chakra.  
"I'm never wrong" the silver light slicing through the ground like butter, in awe she keeps hopping from the chakra.


	7. Chapter 7

This man wasn't stupid, he could see that she was testing him and looking for an opening - a way to get him like the others so foolishly showed her. Gasping the raven meekly slips past another blade of chakra, part of her cloak being cut, he was getting faster by the second. Running towards him she leaps up past his Jutsu, wincing and spinning in the air to dodge the midair aerial assault. Landing on her tiptoes she ducks down, swinging her foot while touching the floor with one set of fingers. Jumping up she runs at him again, swerving on the ground to try lunge at him from the side.  
Knocking his arm that is up to defend she falls, sliding backwards on her toes, hands, and knees while he lands to slide on his feet in an upright position. Growling lowly Sasuke gasps in awe, the woman springing back like a runner on the track right at him. Foolishly he hadn't been paying attention, ending with her giving him a light spurning to the ribcage. The blow wasn't hard enough to kill him, he had luckily moved himself in time to lighten the blow. However even then his ribs where stinging from the millisecond of contact, his eyes glancing to the cards in his hand. "That's how you're doing it…" humming she had stopped to hear his prediction, this kid was smart and on his toes a lot of the time.

"Never a smart move to have an opening" she smiles, grabbing the little girl from before. The man with glasses widening his eyes, what was she doing, she had learned this trick from Itachi. Running towards him he glares, smart man but he wore his emotions on his sleeves. Throwing the child at him he is blinded, everyone gasping along with Sasuke to her stabbing her arm right through the little girl. Her hand stuck in the mans heart, glaring at him behind the mask she straightens up while he falls. "Your prediction was wrong." she coldly comments, crushing his vital organ and whipping her hand out. From the crimson liquid slipping down her hand they could see it wasn't touching her skin, this makes Ciara gasp.  
"You're using a chakra shield" cleaning her hand with the dead mans white coat she ignores the comment, staring at the child she had her head tilted and her eyes wide open. Their once lively black eyes dull and expressionless, the mere sight made the men she was fighting shudder.

"You have no soul…" the old man states, watching her cloak shift in the updraft made by the hole in the wall.  
"Does anyone?" she retorts calmly, her eyes sweeping the villagers, they knew exactly where her heated eyes were going, behind that dull white mask. Licking her lips she raises her hand above the child, sapping a sickly black chakra from the child who starts to cough. Sitting up to look at Mikasuki in confusion, quickly running towards her parents that were only just grieving. "I'm not explaining how that works, personal secret" she mutters, raising her hands and swinging them around until her hands meet and clap together.  
The azure light intruding everyone but the enemies minds, for a moment there is silence before they are all back to normal. Glancing about the room in confusion while Mikasuki grunts, she didn't need that plaguing their memories. So she wiped the little girl from thought. Flicking her raven hair back, she plainly starts staring at them. The remaining group had become edgy of her, they were starting to doubt any chances of winning against her.

"You, your next" the man shoving a rather weedy guy forwards, his short green hair and face sucked in like he hadn't eaten in years. Greying shadows around his eyes that make them pop out and look rather creepy, scanning him over he pulls out a silver sickle. This weapon attached to a chain and another sickle, watching him run at her she just lifts her foot. Smacking him like a football out the hole in the wall, the mans forehead had started to sweat. That one didn't even last a second making her grunt, this was getting old.  
"Arg, you people are actually pointless" she plights, raising her hands in grief. Watching them she had noticed something, they were stalling her for some reason. The reason was stomping towards the door that second, everything shaking around about them. Slowly twisting her upper torso she watches the door fling open, the bars getting lodged into the walls and cracking them. Raising her head up slowly she was absolutely amazed at just how big this guy was, everyone was at awe at the muscle and scars all over him.

"All of you! Take her at once, big guy. You just came in time…" a group had come in behind the big guy as well, there was a lot of them now. Glaring she takes a step back while they close in on her, this was going to be rather difficult. Running towards the smallest ones she jumps back when a blade hits the ground, wincing at the dust hitting her arm.  
"Uh-uh-uh, little person" the man dopily states, bronze and no brains apparently.  
"You people want me? Then let the civilians leave, they have nothing to do with this" she states calmly, from behind her mask.  
"Why? When we could just as easily kill them all here, two birds with one stone" they were going to be difficult, why were men always so annoying? Raising her hands together they run at her, they weren't going to let her do anything that easily. Hopping away while still casting hand signals there is an uproar of smoke, when it clears the civilians and sage were gone.

The tied up groups now on a grass hill, just outside of the village. Sitting on the back of Borden she glares, using chakra to slice all the ropes.  
"Stay away from the village, it will be dangerous" shifting she glances at Itachi, moving in front of him so he can't keep going. "Where are you going? Take them to the reservoir village, they'll need protection" the ANBU captain glares at her bitterly, refusing to listen to her.  
"I'm going to go and fight, the others will lead them…" he mutters, the girls smiling at how brave he was being, but not Mikasuki.  
"You are to take them to the next village over, and you will not come back afterwards" about to snap back a sword is placed to his throat, everyone gasping while the boar just glares forwards. "That's an order, defy it and I will kill you, along with them" her voice fuelled with dangerous anger, about to tell her otherwise his father takes his shoulder.  
"We'll take them to the village, don't worry" Itachi staring in complete confusion, Mikasuki just snorts towards something.

"Take him with you" her hand pointing to the same black boar with the yellow ascot, the piglet snorting back while the group stare sceptically at it. "Ah…by the way, weasel breath" she mutters, grabbing his cheeks the Uchiha's lips pucker like a fish. Using chakra the bruises and cuts fade away along with his black eye, the chipped tooth in his mouth mending itself. "Much better…" she mumbles, the blood on his white jacket disappearing as well, making him look pristine again. "JAH!" she yells, kicking and whipping the reins on her boar so it thunders through the trees. Sasuke was still tied up and yelling, they knew why however, he would probably try to go after her.

Storming through the trees she finds the men, they were momentarily looking for her. She didn't want the village getting damaged, whistling at them she leads them towards the forbidden forest. Stupidly they were following her into her own territory, skidding to a halt she glares, the big guy had somehow gotten in front of her.  
"Where are you going, little ninja?" he asks sheepishly, stopping her boar in armour snorts aggressively. Unsheathing her sword she charges towards him, the man grabbing her mount by the tusks.  
Sliding as they have a push of war against each other, standing up she jumps towards him. Without a problem he backhands her through the trees, hitting the ground she bounces along followed by her boar. Both grunting on the final impact, this guy was strong for someone who apparently couldn't use chakra. Meanwhile on the forest track the Uchiha where quietly walking along, the girls swooning around Itachi in worry. The weasel rubbing his cheek, Mikasuki sure did have a mood swing problem, first she threatens him and then she is nice. Sasuke had been sitting on the back of the black boar, its ears twitching as it trots along with a smile.

"What is that thing?" they enquire, it looked so strange as he glances at them and snorts.  
"I'm a warthog!" he childishly states, everyone disappearing to the other side with shock, the boar spoke! Sasuke glancing down at him, his tail swinging from side to side to swat the midges that attack them.  
"How will a pig help us?" one of the ANBU states, the warthog glancing at them.  
"I belong to Mikasuki" the group had grown silent, that was enough said to explain how nasty this warthog might get. Spotting Itachi trying to sneak off the boar jumps in front of him with Sasuke, the child had been strapped down. "If the next words out of your mouth aren't: 'My mistake, wrong way', or 'Oops, I fell behind'. Then the third word will be, 'Oh my god. My crotch. The warthog headbutted me in the crotch.'" it glares, everyone stopping to watch, this warthog was defiantly one of Mikasuki's pets.

"I've been specifically told not to let you go, or I have to castrate you" the hog snaps, Itachi leaping out of its way and running. "Hey! Get back here you….you, you stupid Uchiha!" storming after him the boar had forgotten about duck-butt, who was screaming as they go through bushes, and up horizontal hills. Far into the forest Mikasuki had been thrown; smashing the back of her head on the ground, and rolling down to hit her bum in the same manner. Dust up-roaring around her as she rolls to a stop in the centre of a field, her boar had been beaten up to a point that it had to be cancelled already.  
Gasping she stares through her smashed mask, the article only hanging on by one half. The big guy laughing and clapping at how she bounced like a ball, laying in the grass she groans. Getting up shakily to swing her arms, straightening weakly to try look capable of fighting.

"This is fun!" already he had forgotten about his comrades that got killed, some had already run while no one was looking. The old man and Ciara on the other hand had stuck around to watch, opening her shut eye she bites her jaw down in pain. "Again, again!" he laughs, grabbing for any kind of weapon she glares. She'd used everything but her largest sword, Mikasuki hadn't even thought she'd need it either. Taking a deep breath she prepares herself, using hand seals to send down lightening to try hit him.  
Her eyes widening with shock, what was this guy made of? The lightening passed around him like he wasn't there, contemplating this it clicks. He had an iron chakra shield, he was the opposite of her. She used her chakra as a thorny shield to hurt people, while his was to keep him from being hurt. With his strength he didn't even have to worry about not having any extra chakra to throw around, his gut and muscle did it all for him.

"Give up and die!" the blonde yells, grinning at her while Mikasuki tries to ignore the taunting. Running with his fist up she rolls out of the way, she needed something to shatter his defence, even if it were only for a second. Hitting the lightening back down she watches the chakra bend, it was only for a second but something came to mind. If she kept hitting that one spot the dent would get deeper and weaker, she would only have a good few seconds, but it would become weak enough for her to stab him in the heart. The only problem now was how was she going to do it?  
Storming towards him she prepares her hand to try stab him, the big guy was slow but by the time she even marginally penetrated his shield, he had already grabbed her. Holding her up in the air he swings his arm like a baseball pitcher, rolling his arm Mikasuki is shot through the air. Shutting her eyes to get ready for impact the jagged rocks she was going towards don't hit her, instead she has the wind knocked out of her by a softer object. Slashing through the grass she comes to a halt, arms holding her in place until they stop moving.

Opening her eyes she stares into the familiar sharingan of Itachi, from her weak expression she starts to fume. "I told you to stay with the others!" she snaps, her voice ringing in his ears as she tries to get up.  
"I am the captain here" the weasel snaps, glaring bitterly at her while the words seem to stab her through the chest. She forgot she wasn't part of the 'you saved us, thank you' celebration, she was the outsider, the black sheep. Why the hell was she trying to protect the village? Mikasuki knew they would all cheer and thank Itachi at the end of the day, for training and employing such a strong ninja. She'd only be dismissed with a smile, glaring she stands up to look at the big guy. Her fists tightening firmly, snapping abruptly at him.  
"I'll protect this village to the end, captain naked mole rat or not!" she growls at him, the weasel standing to tower over her.  
"THIS IS MY VILLAGE, NOT YOURS!" he yells abruptly at her, the raven being taken back by this. It was about time he finally told her what he really thought, he always hid behind other people and just repeated what they said.

All that hatred for her hidden behind different words, and yet for some reason the expression on his face kept changing. Was that what he really felt? Because he looked somewhat hurt and angry to have yelled that, it was starting to piss her off. Why was this guy hiding behind so many levels of emotions, she had cracked and ripped apart his nice, bitter and angry walls. There was something bubbling up underneath all of it, the real Itachi that he was trying so hard not to let her find. Turning her head away she watches the guy coming towards them, in one fist and singular move she grabs his knuckle.  
Stopping him in his tracks, the large bald brute widening his eyes to such a move. Black chakra seeping out like snakes to slither and creep along his forearm, glaring she crushes his fist. The pressure tearing his arm apart to a point that it physically explodes, right up to the shoulder making him cry out in pain. The black chakra creating an orb around her first, charging at the tumbling man she punches him in the stomach. On falling backwards Mikasuki jumps up and uses her heel to thunder down onto his chest, the sheer force rupturing the bones in his body. Standing on the dip in the mans chest she turns to look Itachi straight in the eyes, her sharingan off letting the black rise through.

"The next time you come here to steal the glory, make sure you kill me first. Ciara and the old man's all yours, I have to go make sure the villagers are safe" hopping off the carcass the cloak rises up then slaps back down, Itachi staring at her with wide eyes. He knew her inwardly spoken words were simple, 'Stay out of my way'. Walking through the forest she spots her warthog, Sasuke gulping at the blood and torn up figure coming towards them.  
"Why does no one listen to me? I told you to stay with the group, and to make sure that stupid Uchiha didn't come back" Mikasuki complains, rubbing the fast healing cuts all over her face.  
"Where's nii-san?" Sasuke asks glancing around, the raven woman shrugging.  
"For all I care he could be dead" she monotones, pointing down the path the two animals appeared from. "Take the kid back to his parents, I have to make sure the village is secure" the warthog didn't like the tone used and so did as he was told, despite Sasuke yelling about wanting to make sure his brother was OK. Walking calmly through the village housing the raven woman goes through each building, some more disturbing than the last and next. Checking each and every house along with the tower sector, there was no one to be seen, not even a dead body.

Apparently they had been taken away when they started fleeing for their lives, grunting she goes into the largest chamber. Using simple chakra to mend the walls and clean the area of blood, rocks and any other debris. "This place is a state, so much for a birthday bash that didn't involve something going wrong…" tilting her head she swings her arms, at least she never had to wear that stupid kimono. "Itachi is going to ruin that tux, that took me ages to make…at least he fit in it I guess" glancing at the large table in front of her she hovers around it, sitting on the seat in the centre with a smirk. "…My anger lasted long" she sarcastically mumbles, getting up and rubbing the back of her head.

She had a funny feeling the weasel wasn't going to live it down though, as usual. Seeing the villagers being led into town by the weasel she grunts. "Nor did his crisp white tux" she mumbles, rolling her eyes and disappearing into the woods towards her parents house. As expecting she was almost throttled by her worried mother and hysterical father, both wanting all the gossip on how she got all her battle grazes. They had been up until the crack of dawn talking, and by that time Mikasuki had started to fall asleep. Going into her bedroom she flops onto the thin sleeping mat, exhausted and tiered from having to use so much chakra. She was rather proud to have beaten that big guy up in under a second, so she might just have to thank Itachi for pissing her off.

Sleeping until the late afternoon she had been abruptly awoken by her door sliding open, grumbling she pulls the covers further up. If it was her parents they'd know the signs and leave her alone, unhappily she turns over when what ever it is thumps down behind her. Muttering she sits up with the covers wrapping around her, pulling them up to look at Itachi.  
She had specifically told them not to let this idiot, of all the idiots in the village, in to see her. Pulling the covers back over she thumps down, settling to go back to sleep. When she woke up later that night he was still sitting there, kneeling by the mat and staring at her through the darkness. The neon red of his sharingan lighting up her face like a faded torch, rolling her eyes she sits up.

"What? You've been here for hours now" she grumbles, glaring with a droopy expression. Picking up tea her mum left she sips from it.  
"Marry me" spitting the tea across her covers, she coughs abruptly.  
"Excusez-moi?!" she yelps, the weasel grabbing her hand to glare.  
"Marry me." he states firmly, Mikasuki pulling her hand away from him with shock and some kind of disgust.  
"No!" she hadn't meant to sound whiny, but that was how it came out. What was this idiot on, dango-roids? "Are you off your nut?" the raven snaps, shifting her head back when he leans closer.  
"No." that same serious tone that could never be deciphered, twitching her eyebrow she glares suspiciously at him.  
"Why the hell?" she asks, her hand being grabbed again.  
"Because I love you" pausing she stares at him.

[Right that's it, out the window!] her demons plight, as she stands up and does exactly that. Slamming the window shut when he lands on his back, rubbing her hands together she grumbles. Stepping out of the house she walks along the quiet path, lost in the tranquillity of the forest. [Not you again] her demons mumble, Mikasuki turning to look at the annoying weasel walking beside her.  
"Marry me" he states, the raven walking quicker.  
"No" she grunts, escaping him by hiding behind a tree. Walking right into him when she turns around.  
"Marry me, Mikasuki-san" he glares, the woman taking a step back and glaring.  
"Leave me alone, you bakka" she plights, running for dear life towards the village.

Later that next morning she had been stalking about in a different mask, the weasel peering about and walking right past her urgently. Creeping about Sasuke storms past as well, apparently even he was looking for her. Finding a safe haven on a grassy hill she thumps down, the green grass rising all around her. Lazing in the liquid green pasture she grunts, what the hell had gotten into Itachi? Maybe he got hit in the head by Ciara, she knew those two were dead fair enough.  
She had the 'pleasure' of carting their lifeless bodies around later that day, luckily the weasel had never found her yet. Now the entire village was talking about it, and now she wasn't the only one who wanted to kill her. Every girl was miffed, not to mention Itachi and Sasuke, who couldn't find her. Sneaking through the darkness she perches up onto her branch, like an owl she stared at the open road that looked even more distant than ever. Crossing her legs and intertwining her fingers together, taking a deep breath she falls off the branch when someone yells.

"Onii-sama!" laying on her face with her calves and feet up, the raven twitches. "Get her!" like a hysteric rabbit she leaps up, on her feet and fingers she turns her head. Watching the weasel, duck and fan-girls storming the street towards her, leaping up and onto the roof tiles she pounces up and swings from a wire. Running along it when she flips up and onto it, with the group underneath her and Itachi on the metal thread with her she gasps. Desperately she jumps from the wooden pole, over the fence and into the gardens. Itachi leaping in with her while the screaming women hit the fences, dropping behind a bush her heart beats violently in her chest. Mikasuki waiting for the loud voices to fade into the darkness, this was getting stupid - and fast. Shakily getting up the raven glances about, flying out of her skin when someone breaths down her neck.

"I wont take no for an answer" shuddering she slowly turns around, pouting and glaring at the irritating weasel.  
"I wouldn't marry you, if I was the last Uchiha on the planet!" the raven snaps defensively, flinching her body back when he snags her wrist.  
"Then I'll force you to" widening her eyes she had no time to react, the weasel locking his lips with her forcibly. Struggling away from him Mikasuki lashes out her fists, the Uchiha easily gripping both her wrists and pinning them behind her back.  
Slamming her against the tree she had been hiding between, Itachi dominantly applying more pressure to her lips. Kicking her foot against his calf she grunts, the smart-ass had stood in her blind spot. Any advantages she might have had were removed, rendering her completely defenceless against him. She would have used her unnatural strength or cast a Jutsu if it weren't for her lack of chakra, she had used a lot of it during her fights and was probably the equivalent of a Genin because of it.

"Let me go" the raven snaps, her voice quieter than she would have wanted it to be.  
"Not until you accept to marry me" the weasel aggressively replies, glaring with this void like sharingan ablaze.  
"We haven't even dated, or been on a date in the first place. Why would I marry you off the ball?!" glaring at him he had actually paused, bluntly staring at her as she slits her eyes ever so slightly.  
[Don't tell me this guy didn't know that…] her demons had come out to hover around him, walking on his shoulders like tourists.  
~And here we have the key signs of a moron~ another demon states, floating by his face with a stick. ~The almost innocent eyes, the ajar lip. Itachi's muscles tensing and relaxing, his tongue shifting while he thinks~ the other demons had been taking pictures while Mikasuki examines him bluntly, this guy was a pimp and didn't know anything at the same time.

Standing in the silent atmosphere, the raven haired woman had started to dull even further, he wasn't even going to deny it?  
"Then go out with me" hitting him across the top of the head Mikasuki rubs her forehead, this guy was completely idiotic.  
"You're a bakka…" she mumbles, staring at his placid expression before smiling softly. Her cheeks barely turning a light pink, cuddling into him the weasel had started to twitch. Mikasuki had some major mood swings, he wasn't even sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that she was cuddling him. "Why would you chase after me?" she asks, glancing into his eyes for a fraction of a second. "There are many sane women in this village" her eyebrow raised as he cups her chin, raising it to balance on a few of his fingers.  
"You're probably the only woman that will keep -me- sane" how that worked she wasn't very sure, he'd probably go insane after the first few days of their relationship.  
"You do realise I'll put your date-ability down the pan" watching him shrug she glances at his arms, slowly they had been working their way around her ribcage to hug her figure.  
"If you stick around you'll be forgiven" he mumbles, kissing her on the lips much more gently that the first time. Mikasuki had a funny feeling this guy was going to drive her up the wall, and if that wasn't what did it then the fan-girls would, or Sasuke.


End file.
